Father's Unusual Trait
by RedWingedFalcon
Summary: Continued as a story! Post Manga. Sesshomaru leaves Rin alone and she gets hungry. She wanders off on her own and is attacked. Will her lord come to save her in time? And is Sesshomaru falling in love with a human? What's going on!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi, everyone! I'm back!**

 **Inuyasha: Oh, no….Here we go again…**

 **Me: Gee, that isn't very nice…**

 **Inuyasha: What are going to do to Kagome this time? Demon? Poison? Kill her?**

 **Me: Oh, silly! I'd never kill her! I think….And this story isn't about Kagome anyway…**

 **Inuyasha and Kagome: *sighs in relief***

 **Kagome: Wait. If this story isn't about me, then who is it about?**

 **Me: The only other human female out there that has a very trying relationship with a demon!**

 **Kagome *getting the hint* Oh. Good for her then! I think. I hope…**

 **Inuyasha: Who is it?**

 **Me: *ignoring Inuyasha* Will someone please do the honors?**

 **Kagome: *pulling Inuyasha off by the ear* She owns nothing!**

 **Inuyasha: Ow, ow, Ooooooowwww!**

 **Me: By the way, for a warning, this is mature themed for a reason. If you are against, stay away. On with the story!**

The sun was beginning to set on an unnaturally cool summer day. An orange hue cascaded down into the green grass, making it turn a reddish color. As the day turned in to night, the crisp sounds of creatures settling in to bed were interrupted by a girl's laughter.

She was picking flowers of blue, yellow, and gold and giggling to herself. Finally finding herself with enough flowers, she ran to where a green imp was standing, impatiently mumbling to himself.

"Look, master Jaken! Look at all the pretty flowers! Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will like them?" At this the little imp turned red and hopped up and down. "Lord Sesshomaru is a great demon lord! Of course he doesn't want your flowers! What are you thinking, girl? What I ought to-"

"Jaken." Jaken froze in mid hop. He wasn't even able to turn around as Lord Sesshomaru pounded his head before he could even move. "Forgive me, me lord," he said with a twitch.

Lord Sesshomaru walked up to Rin who was on the verge of tears. "Rin, stop crying." Rin blinked her eyes a couple times to suck back in the unshed tears and nodded. "Yes, milord." She smiled up at him with a big smile, though not quite meeting her eyes this time, and Sesshomaru knew that what Jaken had said would truly weigh on her mind if he did not accept her gift.

Sighing inwardly, Lord Sesshomaru looked down at the girl before him. "Rin, I hear you have a gift for me?" Rin hesitantly nodded and shakily handed him the flowers she had picked, only giving him the best ones. Sesshomaru looked at the flowers in his hand. He knew he had to say something or risk hurting her feelings again.

Thinking back, Lord Sesshomaru never thought he would never see the day that he himself would care about a human's feelings. But times have changed. He had already accepted that he cared for the girl. He had rescued her before, many times. He had brought her back to life. The only question was why. Why did he care for the girl? It didn't make any sense to him that he would care for a human child. He protected her more than he protected Jaken. Sure, she was more fragile than Jaken was. But there was something different about here that he couldn't seem to leave behind in a human village. Even after he left her with Kaede, when she had grown enough, he had asked her to make the choice and she chose him. And he had not been frustrated about having to protect her all over again. He had been….relieved?

"Lord Sesshomaru?" The white-haired demon looked down at the young girl. Oh right, she was waiting for a response to whether or not he liked the gift. "Very nice, Rin," Sesshomaru said before tucking the flowers in to his kimono and turning around, walking in the opposite direction. Rin smiled and laughed enthusiastically, following him. Jaken got up shortly after. "W-wait for me, my lord!" He scuttled after the two in his haste, forgetting about the nasty lump on his head.

It was nearly pitch dark when Sesshomaru stopped and turned to Jaken. "Stay here with Rin." "But my lord-" He caught an icy stare from his lord and shut up immediately, sitting down next to Rin and A-Un.

Sesshomaru walked in to the trees, leaving them behind. The forest was quiet and the trees swayed about peacefully. The light of the waxing moon was their only light as the stars had not yet made their presence known.

"I'm hungry," Rin said with a sigh. "Stay here," Jaken ordered. "It is too dark to be hunting for food." "Well, if lord Sesshomaru was here, he would tell you to get me some food." Jaken was taken aback. He turned dangerously red. "T-that only happened once and it was because we were in a place where you could not hunt for your own food." "And what does this look like, master Jaken? You say I cannot hunt for my own food in the dark. So you have no choice but to get it for me." "You impudent girl. I am a demon! I would never hunt for a human girl unless lord Sesshomaru personally asked me!"

Jaken turned around in a huff. There was silence. When he looked back, the girl was gone. Jaken let at a small shriek. "Oh, no! Lord Sesshomaru will kill me if I let anything happen to Rin!" He got up and took off, leaving A-Un to snore peacefully away.

Rin walked through the forest, searching for mushrooms and calmly singing to herself. Who cares what Jaken thought? She was hungry and if he didn't feed her, she would feed herself. Being with lord Sesshomaru for so long, she didn't like relying on others to feed her in the first place. She liked finding her own food. It was like a small adventure just for her!

She saw a little streak of red out of the corner of her eye. "Ah! My favorite kind of mushroom!" She didn't see the figure behind her until it was too late.

Jaken walked through the wilderness with worry. If he didn't find Rin soon, she would likely be eaten by a monster! He shuddered at the thought of telling Sesshomaru that Rin was no longer alive and it was his fault.

A scream broke the silence and pierced the air. Jaken ran towards it in fear. It was Rin's scream! He ran as fast as he could, hoping he was going in the right direction. It seemed to come from everywhere and the echoes in the forest were certainly not helping any. How he wished he had his lord's hearing at a time like this!

Rin was forced up against a large tree, the man's hand on her throat. "Why, aren't you a pretty little thing? Are you lost?" Rin struggled to answer. "No. I was picking mushrooms for my supper. I was waiting for my lord to return."

The man smirked and let her fall to the ground. "Your lord, huh? I'm more man than he'll ever be, letting a pretty girl you wander off by herself. There are dangerous creatures out here. You're lucky I got here before they did."

He caressed her face and went down to cup her left breast. "Yeah…I bet you're just gorgeous underneath these clothes." Rin looked him the eyes, no fear in them. "Lord Sesshomaru will save me."

"Hah, him and what army?" Rin glowered at him but said nothing, biding her time. This was the first time she was able to get a look at the men. He was a large man with large biceps and wash-board abs and tan skin. His face had a gruff appearance, light markings of a beard trailing his skin. He had a scar over each eye and his short brown hair was pulled back in to a pony tail. His smirk was a look of pure desire and evil, all in one, and Rin's stomach fought with disgust at the idea of him touching her.

"Hah, I knew it. He's too weak to defeat me!" The man took her silence and a sign of defeat and forced his lips on to hers. Rin fought to push him away, but he pushed harder up against her, squeezing her left breast to the point of pain. "Ooooomffff! Ooooooooomfffff!" She tried to call out but couldn't and he took this opportunity to force his tongue in to her mouth.

She bit down as hard as she could until she tasted blood in her mouth. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, before being slapped to the ground, hard enough to knock the breath out of her.

Somewhere, miles away, Sesshomaru dispatched a demon with one final swipe of his blade. A flash went through his mind and he suddenly felt Rin call out his name. He was much too far away to hear her, so he took it as his imagination. But his instincts told him that something was off and should return as quickly as possible.

Rin fell down hard. And that's when the beating started. She was kicked and punched over and over again. She tried to cover herself for the most part, but he would just move her hands and hit her harder. He hit her in the head, in the eyes, in the nose, in the mouth, in the throat, in the chest, in the stomach, in her most private areas, all over really.

When he was done he spit on her. "That's what you get for biting me, bitch." With that, he ripped of her clothing, shredding it and leaving her stark naked. Through the pain, she covered herself the best she could, rolling in to a ball. "That ain't gonna work, bitch," he said as he stretched her out and tied her arms to a nearby tree, leaving her dangling helplessly. "Lord Sesshomaru…." She whispered his name helplessly as the man began to roughly kiss her neck.

When Sesshomaru got back camp, all he found was A-Un. He picked up the trace of Rin and Jaken quite easily and followed them, noticing they went separate directions. He picked up his pace and ended up running in to a bumbling Jaken. "My lord!" "Jaken, where is Rin? Why is she not with you?" Jaken shrank back. "My lord! Rin went off on her own to search for food! I tried to tell here to stay her but-" Jaken stopped midsentence. His lord was gone and he was left all alone again.

Sesshomaru picked up the pace. His instincts had told him Rin was in danger yet he had ignored them. Sniffing her scent he knew he was getting closer.

Rin struggled against her binds, wanting to be free of them. "You bitch, stay still." The gruff man hit her once over the side of her head and it was lights out as she fell unconscious. The man chuckled. "At least you won't be struggling against me, now will you?" He positioned himself at her entrance.

Just as he was about to plunge himself inside her, a flash of light whipped between he and the girl. He watched in slow motion as the whip returned to its owner and his penis was seared right off. "Aaaaah!" the man screamed, falling to the ground.

The owner in question was a tall white-haired man garbed in white with two swords at his hip. "Die," said Sesshomaru before ripping the man to pieces with his poison whip.

Sesshomaru walked over to a naked Rin. Ignoring her naked body, he looked at the bruising on her stomach and all around her face and truly felt sorry for her. He felt sorry that he had not arrived in time to prevent it from happening. He was sorry that she would have to face the sure-to-be nightmares of almost being raped. For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru was truly sorry. He took off his kimono and rapped in around the naked girl. When she was to awaken, he wanted her to awaken with dignity.

He took her in to his arms and touched her face gently, careful of the swelling already present. He knew he had to take her to a healer but he wasn't that fond of human villagers. It was then that Sesshomaru remembered that they weren't that far from Inuyasha's village. He lived now with his wife, Kagome. And Kagome was a healer. He didn't care to say he trusted anyone. But she was one of the closest people he could come to trusting when it comes to healing. Kaede also lived there as well, but she was getting old in years and passed the torch down to her young apprentice.

He took off in a fly, caring Rin in his arms. Rin was injured on the outside but he had to make sure she wasn't injured on the inside.

Kagome was picking herbs in the field like usual when a gust overcame her. As it settled, she looked up and saw none other than a half-naked Sesshomaru, carrying his kimono, in front of her. Inuyasha was at her side at an instant. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. He had to be straight to the point. Rin's life could be at stake. "Little brother. Rin is hurt. I came to see if your….mate will help." Kagome pushed past Inuyasha. "Of course I will. Where is she?"

This is when Sesshomaru uncovered the kimono from Rin's face that was shielding out the night air and Kagome gasped. She only saw her face, but it was swollen and bruises were starting to show. "Who-?" Kagome started to ask but cut herself off. "No, more important is to get her inside. Follow me." Kagome ran off towards her house where treatments at the village were done now. She knew he could track her sent if they got separated, knowing he wouldn't as he quickly kept pace with her, seemingly walking at the same pace as she was running. Inuyasha quietly followed, mumbling about demons getting in his house and messing up the scent.

Once inside, Kagome carefully took Rin from Sesshomaru and placed her on a futon she had reserved for visitors that needed healing. By then, Inuyasha had arrived. Kagome evaluated her face but quickly realized if her face was this extreme, her body would have even more distress and she had to look for signs of internal bleeding. The young priestess looked up at the two brothers. "Would you two mind waiting outside? I have to take the kimono off of Rin to assess her situation. Sesshomaru gave her a hardened stare and walked outside. Inuyasha groaned slightly, kissed Kagome on the cheek, and hopped out the door with his brother. "Try not to kill each other!" Kagome shouted after them.

Kagome went right to work, gently taking off the kimono she was wrapped up in and laying it beside her. Kagome gasped. There was bruising everywhere. Even her private areas were swollen. Kagome gulped down a thought. Was she raped? She went to work, pressing on the swollen areas and moving them apart to make sure there was no internal bleeding. Finding none as of yet, she went to work blending herbs for the swelling and bruising.

Inuyasha stood rigidly outside with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was being his quiet self, looking at the sky. But his eyes betrayed him every now and then. Inuyasha couldn't tell what he saw in Sesshomaru's eyes every time the emotion flashed by, but he could sense it was about Rin.

Sesshomaru was the one to break the silence. "Little brother. What makes you love humans? Why would you shame our line by sticking by a human?" Inuyasha was shocked when he heard what Sesshomaru asked and was about to retort when he caught Sesshomaru's gaze. It wasn't of malice or hatred of…a need. Like the answer was important to him somehow.

"I don't love all humans. I've only ever loved three. The first was my mother. She always loved me for who I was and I loved her just the same. Then there was Kikyo. She loved me and I loved her. But she didn't accept all of me. She only wanted me if I was human. Since she didn't trust me and I didn't trust her to the full extent that we should have, we ended up falling victim to Naraku's trap. Then there's Kagome. Kagome accepted me for who I was no matter if I was human, demon, or half-demon. Unlike my mother, she fought for me and trampled over those who did not believe in me. Unlike Kikyo, she wanted all of me. I can be truly happy with her. I can be myself with her. I don't care what my line of blood says because she's the only family I need. If you say you are not my brother because of her, who needs you? That doesn't matter, though, seeing as how you've rejected me already for being a half-breed." Inuyasha laughed wryly. "Those who want me, want me and those who don't, don't. If they don't accept that I'm in love with a human, who cares? She's my mate. I love her."

Sesshomaru looked off in to the distance, away from his brother. This was some of what he felt too. Had he fallen in love with a human girl as well? No, it was impossible! He, lord Sesshomaru, did not fall in love so easily! And yet when he thought back at all the happiness she had given him, he felt a sorrow in his heart. He wanted to return the happiness so bad he ached.

Kagome appeared from the doorway. "I've patched up Rin the best I could. She should stay here for a couple more days so that I can keep an eye on her. You can come see her now if you want." Sesshomaru nodded and went inside, Kagome opting to stay outside.

He went to the fragile girl's side and knelt by her. She was wrapped in a blanket and bandaged up quite nicely. He swore to himself. He had to stop leaving her alone with Jaken. The imp did not watch her enough to be responsible for her.

"L-Lord Ses-sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's eyes darted to the girl and saw that her eyes were open. She smiled weakly and tried to sit up but he pushed her back down gently. "Rest," he said. She hesitantly nodded and sighed, laying back down. Her back hurt laying down again and she let out a moan. Suddenly, the events of what had happened last night were upon her.

She cried out and Sesshomaru was instantly beside her, holding her. She was by then curled in a tight ball and trembling. Inuyasha and Kagome ran inside when she screamed. Seeing the situation, Kagome almost got up the courage to speak when Inuyasha spoke first.

"Sesshomaru. Was she raped? I can smell another man's stench all over her." Inuyasha growled slightly and looked at Rin, who had grown quiet, looking for answers too.

"No," he said. "The bastard who tried is dead." Kagome moved her hands to her mouth and Inuyasha let out a low growl in response. "I hope you made him suffer." Sesshomaru let out a rare smile. "I did."

With that, Inuyasha walked back out, seeing no threat. Kagome hung back, not sure what to do, but decided to give them some privacy on a hunch. Once they were out the door, Rin started trembling again. Sesshomaru held her tighter in his arms and cautiously rested his chin on her head. Rin had on a simple white kimono now and she looked like a small snowball and she curled up on Sesshomaru's lap. "My lord, I was so scared. I screamed for you, but you wouldn't come. Lord Jaken didn't come either."

Tears were streaming down her eyes now and he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to tell her to stop crying. That somehow…seemed wrong. But what to do. She suddenly looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "I'm so glad you came to save me milord. I'm glad my virtue was not stolen." She smiled up and him and shivered again as he ran his hand down her back in an up and down motion. He felt his heart stutter has she looked up at him and smiled, even in how much pain she was in. He would do anything to make it better. He looked down at her and it was like gravity was pulling him closer to her face.

He got closer and closer and suddenly his lips were pressing against hers. She froze for a moment and then started kissing him back. He cupped her bruised face gently and pushed himself in to the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned in to his mouth. He broke the kiss with a sigh.

Rin looked up at her lord with a look of love in her eyes. Before she could say anything, he pressed his finger to her lips. "It is time for you to get some rest."

Rin groaned and scooted out of his lap to the futon. Sesshomaru stood up and looked down at her, holding her hand limply. "It seems…I have developed one of father's more unusual traits."

Rin smiled. It was all she needed to here.

 **Me: And then they all died! Muahaha!**

 **Inuyasha and Kagome: ….**

 **Me: I'm just kidding! So what'd you think?**

 **Sesshomaru: *Deadly stare***

 **Me: Well, Sesshomaru didn't like it. Didn't think he would.**

 **Rin: I liked it!**

 **Me: Of course you did Rin! That's why I love you! *gives Rin a cookie***

 **Shippo: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: So I finally decided to continue this story after much urging from many reviewers. Apparently, people love this story! I hope I can continue to fulfill your needs!**

 **Inuyasha: Well, at least you have one thing going for ya….**

 **Kagome: Inuyasha! Don't be rude!**

 **Rin: I like this story! Hopefully Sesshomaru and I get more alone time together!**

 **Me: Oh ye of little faith! I have big plans for you!**

 **Shippo: She owns nothing!**

Sesshomaru watched the rise and fall of Rin's chest as she slept. Just hours earlier, they had shared their first kiss. Sesshomaru was not one to be sentimental but he kept thinking of the taste of Rin's lips on his mouth. He couldn't quite get it out of his head. He kept quiet control over himself though, not wanting to wake the girl he desperately needed to rest. Her poor bruised face told the story of what had almost happened to her and seethed in anger. She had almost been raped and it was because Jaken had not wanted to keep an eye on her. Jaken was definitely going to get it later.

Rin whimpered slightly and Sesshomaru focused on her facial features more. Her eye brows were creased and her lips were contorted in to a deep frown. She shifted slightly and let out a moan. "Lord…Sess…homaru…..help….."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed. She was having a nightmare, no doubt about the would-be rapist. He shifted from his spot by her feet and went to seat himself by her side. He didn't want to startle her, but he wanted to comfort her in some way. It was strange, this feeling that came over him when he was with her. It was as if he wanted to protect her from anything and everything that could ever harm her. He brushed a clawed hand over her bruised face. "You're safe, Rin." It seemed to be all she needed to hear. She eased back in to a restful sleep and Sesshomaru released her face and hesitantly took her hand. It felt very foreign to hold her hand, but right at the same time. There were things that would take getting used to.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in throughout the day but he never let go of her hand, despite his brother making fun of him, the "heartless demon lord" for falling in love with a human. Kagome ignored them both, stepping around the brothers to put fresh herbs on Rin's face. For the sake of Sesshomaru, she ignored the fact that he was even there. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable, though she was unsure if that was possible. She knew he and Rin were perfect for each other. So after she put on the herbs, she dragged Inuyasha out by the ear to leave the two alone.

Rin had nightmares throughout the night and each time Sesshomaru was there for her. He had anticipated these nightmares but he was not ready for how much it hurt his ice-cold heart each time he saw Rin fear for her life time and time again. He comforted her time and time again and each time it felt less and less foreign. It felt somehow…right. Like this was something he was supposed to be doing this all along.

They stayed there for about a week doing the same routine. Kagome would apply medicine to Rin. Sesshomaru would hold Rin's hand and comfort her through the nightmares. Inuyasha would jeer at Sesshomaru. Kagome would make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for everyone. Inuyasha had to hunt extra for Sesshomaru and Rin. He grumbled the whole time, though Sesshomaru didn't feel bad about it. He wouldn't leave Rin's side for any reason, even for the pride of hunting for himself.

After Rin's bruising had subsided and she was able to move around alright, she declared she was able to go. Sesshomaru told her to get one final look over by Kagome while he stepped outside. Within minutes Rin stepped outside with him, all smiles, with Kagome and declared she was okay to leave.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to leave. Rin hugged Kagome goodbye and waved to Inuyasha and they were off once again.

Once they were out of town, Sesshomaru noticed that Rin was trailing behind. He started worrying that she was tired after being cooped up for so long but after smelling the air he suddenly came to the conclusion that she was nervous about something. He stopped and she almost walked in to him as she was looking down at the ground at the time and didn't see him stop.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, looking up in to his eyes. "Rin, why are you nervous?" Rin looked back down at the ground and whimpered. He looked away, thinking it might be a private matter. "If you do not wish to tell me, I will not force you." He began to walk away when Rin grabbed his hand. He slowly turned to face her.

"Lord Sesshomaru…." She paused. "How do you see me?"

Sesshomaru paused. This was a question he was not prepared for and a question he could not answer without getting more information. "Explain."

"You have not….kissed me since that one time and you have not hardly spoken to me for the last week. I want to know where I stand in your eyes. Was that kiss just a way to make me feel better or did it mean something?"

If Sesshomaru had dog ears, they would have drooped. How could she even think that? It was time for an explanation. He lifted her chin until she was looking in to his eyes. And then, before she could even blink, he was kissing her with a passion neither of them knew existed. He had his lips crushed to hers as if his life depended on it. Her eyes snapped open at the contact. After a couple seconds she finally remembered how to react and kissed him back, more tenderly then he was kissing her, but equally as passionate. He grabbed her back and pulled her closer to him, while his other hand cupped her healing bruised face. She ran both hands through his hair and grabbed on for dear life. How his hair never got tangled, she would never know. Must be something about demons. Sesshomaru broke apart from Rin after he noticed her grip on his hair was loosening for lack of air.

Rin looked in to Sesshomaru's eyes and they told him all she needed to hear but he still went on. "Rin, you were never alone. This Sesshomaru was there for you."

Rin let out a whimper as hot tears cascaded down her cheeks and her face felt like it was boiling hot. Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder. "Why is Rin crying?"

"Because Rin is happy that Lord Sesshomaru loves me." Complete silence. Rin stopped crying. Crickets stopped chirping. Sesshomaru stopped breathing.

Rin had said it. Love. Neither one had said it yet and she just claimed Sesshomaru loves her. They had only just kissed for heaven's sake! Sure, they had known each other for years, but there was no telling when Sesshomaru had started to feel for her romantically!

They was a seemingly long silence as Rin slowly looked up in to the eyes of Sesshomaru. His eyes appeared unfocused. Then his eyes snapped back in to focus and he looked down at her. His eyes appeared to soften and he smiled ever so little. "This Sesshomaru is happy that Rin loves this Sesshomaru too.

Rin inwardly gasped. 'Too he said too! That means he loves me too!' Tears began running down her cheeks again and she hugged her lord tightly. He hesitated slightly before hugging her gently back, careful of the bruising of her ribs that he was still aware of.

With her more confident, he gently picked her up and flew off to find Jaken. He wasn't that far away, walking around in the forest looking for any trace of his lord.

Before Jaken knew it, a thousand rocks had landed on him and he was buried. Crawling out from under the pile and covered in bumps, he heatedly went to face his attacker. "Who dares attack me?! Why I ought to-" Jaken got no farther as another rock hit him square in the jaw. He got back up and saw none other than Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I've been looking for you everywhere! I've been- Eh, what have you got there?" Jaken was pointing to the streak of white in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru didn't answer and instead went toward a tree where he then took off his mokomoko and laid a sleeping Rin down on it, covering her up with it as well (It was quite large.)

"Rin!" Jaken screamed her name, causing Rin to stir slightly and Sesshomaru to give him an icy stare. "I thought I told you to protect Rin when I was gone," he said plainly. Jaken whimpered. "Yes me lord but she got hungry and it was dark and I knew it would be hard to find food and-"

"Enough." Sesshomaru had had enough of his excuses for the night. "I will be gone for the night. Watch Rin. If she moves a muscle, you are to be there. If she so much as goes to do her business, I want you so close to her she might piss on you." Sesshomaru turned on his heel and left quickly.

Jaken was as white as a sheet. He didn't even try to question him. Sesshomaru was dead serious. He didn't even want to fathom what would happen to him if he didn't follow his lord's orders to a T.

Jaken went and sat down besides Rin, careful not to disturb her. He wasn't sure what had happened to Rin, but whatever it was, he was sure that he really messed up this time. She had old bruising on her face and healing black eyes. He felt sorry for her. He didn't like to admit it, but he cared for her too. She was a good girl and though she may be hyperactive at times, she was always the one who cared for him the most. Even more than Lord Sesshomaru! He hoped Rin could ever forgive him for their argument which led to her attack.

Rin awoke to find that Lord Sesshomaru was gone. It was the break of dawn and the sun was barely shining above the trees. Rin noticed that Jaken was snoring beside her and, deciding not to wake him, unwrapped herself from the mokomoko and snuck off to a nearby stream.

She unwrapped the white kimono and slipped in to the cool stream, quietly swimming in the water, letting herself drift peacefully. An hour or so later she swam back to shore and preceded to put on her kimono. That's when she felt the hand over her mouth.

She fought and stomped and kicked and punched but she couldn't seem to get away even for one scream. As she was being carried away, Jaken and A-Un were just now waking up to discover her missing.

"Rin!" Jaken screamed for her over and over again, running around like a mad man. If Sesshomaru found out that he had lost Rin, he was done for! A-Un grumbled nervously and looked about, sniffing and heading slowly towards the river. Jaken, having not noticed, searched through the forest for her, but came up empty, not finding the forest disturbed. A-Un came back to Jaken. Un handed him a piece of Rin's clothing and that's when Jaken fainted.

An hour later Jaken was kicked awake by Sesshomaru. Jaken stammered and then bowed in front of Sesshomaru. "Where is Rin," the demon lord said coldly. "My, my lord! She-she's-*gulp*-missing…" Jaken closed his eyes waiting for the clobbering but it never came and when he looked up Sesshomaru was gone, leaving him and A-Un behind.

Rin was chained to a wall in a giant castle. She was still in her white kimono, but it was ripped and torn. Her breathing was ragged. She had fought hard against her attacker but she had lost. Blood traveled down her arms. The chains had spikes on them which pressed in to her skin as she pulled. It was no use. She would lose more blood if she tried to free herself. So there she hung, by her wrists, just above the floor. And she was starting to get dizzy, which wasn't good.

Rin heard the door to her cell open and she looked up and waited. That is when her assailant came in to view. He was a rugged-looking man with black, short hair, a ragged beard, brown eyes, and leather-like skin. "So," he said, "You are the whore of the demon who killed my brother." Rin blinked in shock then recollection. He looked just like the man that tried to rape her! "He tried to rape me," Rin said quietly. The man laughed. "Rape? And why not? He wanted it, you wanted it. This is not rape. No one could resist my brother." Rin shivered. "I did not, in any circumstance, want him to touch me in any way!"

The man stopped laughing and slapped her in the face. "You will not sully my brother's good name! It is your fault my brother is dead! If you were not a demon's whore this would not have happened!"

Rin wanted to scream at him but she kept her voice level. "I am not a demon's whore. He loves me."

The bearded man laughed again. "Love? Hah! A demon cannot love? They are trained to hate! They are cold and unfeeling and love nothing! Giving yourself to him makes yourself nothing but a whore! How could a demon as cold and unfeeling as a demon possibly love a human?"

Rin was about to open her mouth to retort but snapped it shut. It….was true. Sesshomaru seemed so cold and unfeeling all the time. How could he love her, an ugly and worthless human? He had kissed her, said that he loved her even, though he never directly said it. Could he really be not capable of love? She knew Inuyasha was because he was part human. But she had truly seen a demon ever fall in love before. Was it truly possible? All these questions ran through her head and the would-be rapist's brother knew he had her.

"You are a pretty little thing though. No wonder that demon wants you around. If he hasn't already taken you, he will soon. But he won't want you if you aren't a virgin. I'll do you a favor and help you out. But first, you'll be my bait for that demon of yours. I still want my revenge."

He left her cell after that and tears streaked down her face. "I'm just a demon's whore," she whispered to herself. 'No!' her insides whispered back. 'He loves you! You know he does.'

After some time, the man came back in to her cell. "Looks like your demon isn't showing up. He shoulda showed up by now…." He walked over to her and grabbed her chin. "Looks like you and I get to have a little fun and then I get to kill you. I'll find another way to kill your demon. It seems you're not enough."

Rin cried. He wasn't coming for her and now she was going to be raped. How could this happen to her?

The man lowered the chains to where she could touch the floor. She tried to kick at him but he kicked her legs, hard. "Now, now. Don't go doing that. You're just going to make me mad."

She didn't care. As soon as he got closer she slapped him, despite the pulling of the chains and the pain shooting up her arm. He punched her in the stomach and she kicked him. He slapped her across the face and she bit him. It went on like this for quite some time until she was nearly unconscious and pinned to the wall by the gruesome man.

He undid her obi and let loose her kimono, admiring her ample breasts. He stared at the light bruising on her body. "My brother did a number on you. I think I just made it worse." The bruising he had made hadn't appeared yet, but he knew it would come. Nothing like teaching a woman her place!

He took one of Rin's nipples in his mouth and bit it, hard. Rin screamed in pain and he smirked. He liked it when his women were in pain. He twisted the other nipple painfully and Rin screamed more loudly.

The sound reached a well-known dog demon that was dispatching the guards. He returned his whip to his hand and ran as fast as he could to the location of the sound, which seemed to be coming from down below. It was raining so it was hard to follow by scent alone. Once Sesshomaru got inside, her scent was much easier to follower. Guards came after him, but he dispatched one after the other with his whip, not stopping at all, not faltering in speed.

He soon came to a door made of iron. He opened it gracefully, even though it would be heavy for a human, and entered to where the screams were coming from. Here he saw Rin being mounted by a human and his blood boiled. With incredible speed, he whipped out his whip and slashed the back of his legs, instantly breaking them. The man fell from his task of mounting Rin and screamed in pain.

Sesshomaru ran to Rin's side and smashed the chains that held her, letting her fall in to his arms. He held her tightly in his arms but was made very aware when she stiffened. He let her go and she turned around and reassembled her clothes. He took it to mean she was uncomfortable to be naked around him and that was still okay. He decided to focus more on the kidnapper.

He picked the kidnapper up by the neck and stared up at him with blank, cold eyes. "Why?" he asked plainly. The man choked. "You killed my brother. The whore of yours is the cause of all of this." Sesshomaru tightened his hold on the man's throat. "Rin, wait for me at the top of the stairs." Rin blankly nodded and left.

She only had to wait a few minutes before she heard a few screams and then silence. Sesshomaru walked back to her, not a speck of blood covered him. They walked out of the castle in silence. It wasn't until they were miles away from the castle that Sesshomaru noticed that Rin wasn't just silent, she was deathly silent. At first he wanted to give her some space, but he knew Rin. She needed to talk about it and as much as he wasn't in to emotions and talking, he had to try. He loved her and that's what love does to someone, it makes you have to endure new things.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to Rin. "Rin, what's wrong?" Sure, that wasn't the perfect question. He knew what was wrong. But it was a start.

Rin shook her head. "Nothing, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru tilted his head. "There is something wrong. Now tell this Sesshomaru."

Rin sighed. Might as well get it all out in the open. Then she could cry and be done with it and her heart could break in peace. "Did you save me because you want a virgin?"

Sesshomaru blinked. He wasn't expecting that. He wasn't expecting anything remotely like that. How to respond? "No, Rin. What would give you that idea?"

"Well, that man told me that demons are so cold that they are unable to love and I got to thinking that you never did say you loved me. And he said all you wanted was a virgin and that's the only reason you saved me from his brother and now from him and it made sense!" Rin took a breath and then held it, waiting for Sesshomaru's response.

Sesshomaru stood there in stunned silence. He could not believe she had listened to a man, any man, that attempted to rape her! Was she really that gullible, did she really not believe in him, or was it that she did not have the confidence to believe in herself?

Sesshomaru knew he would have to fix this, and fast. "Rin, I really could care less if you've been to bed with 50 men. I only care that you do it willingly. I love you and I don't want to see you hurt." Rin started to tear up. That was a mouthful for someone like Sesshomaru.

"But," Sesshomaru started, "You will not be touched by another male as long as we are together. Is that agreeable?" Rin, through teary eyes, nodded and embraced Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru returned the embrace and ran his fingers through her long, half tangled hair.

She sighed as the adrenaline left her and she passed out in Sesshomaru's arms. He caught her waist and brought her up in to his arms. This was when he first noticed how beat up she really was. Her face was starting to swell…again. Her kimono was thick with blood. He could only imagine what it looked like underneath. He sighed. Time to see Kagome again. He was sure to get a chewing out. How he had not noticed her pain and her blood before was beyond him. He was just glad to see her safe.

Sesshomaru flew off with Rin in his arms toward Inuyasha and Kagome's home. He landed with grace and knocked at the door. Kagome came out while Inuyasha appeared behind him. Apparently, he had been out hunting.

Kagome saw the situation and brought him in and did exactly as she had did before, settling her on the futon, ushering them out, and assessing Rin. He was called back in within minutes. "Sesshomaru," Kagome said in a harsh tone, "How does this keep happening? She has several holes in her arms, two bruised ribs, bruises all over her body, and a swollen private area that looks like it has been burned." Sesshomaru seethed. He knew he shouldn't have left. "Jaken" was his only reply. The nightmares would get worse, he feared. And she would take longer to heal.

Kagome sighed. "This time I'm only keeping her for a day. She would more likely get stronger outside of my care so I'm going to pack some herbs for you….or Jaken to rub on her." Giggling, she couldn't imagine Sesshomaru, lord of the west, rubbing herbs on anybody.

Inuyasha huffed. "If you want her to be your mate, you hafta protect her!" Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow. Mate? Was this where this was heading? Was he going to settle down with a human and bear half demon heirs? Was this what he had become? Sesshomaru sighed. Yes, this was what he had become. And he wouldn't change it for the world, so long as he got to stay with Rin.

Sesshomaru and Rin left Inuyasha and Kagome's house the next day. This time Sesshomaru immediately lifted her up and flew off with her, not wanting to drain her strength. They found Jaken in the same area Sesshomaru left him in and after Rin begged for his life, Sesshomaru dropped another thousand rocks on him and let him be after that.

Jaken was very surprised by Rin's face as it was very bruised and swollen. He felt guilty he wasn't there to protect her. "Jaken." He looked up at his lord and was reminded of something. "Oh, right," he said and went off to retrieve the beautiful kimono his lord had gotten for Rin the night before Rin had been kidnapped. He had dropped it when he found Rin gone.

"This is from Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken held out the kimono the best he could and Rin bent down to take it. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, it's beautiful!" It was a beautiful blue kimono with pink and purple flowers on it. "Milord, can I go change?" She was wearing another white kimono of Kagome's, so naturally she wanted to get in to something a little bit…happier.

"Jaken and A-Un will go with you. Don't go far." Rin nodded and went in to the trees. She had no problem with Jaken and A-Un seeing her naked. They had seen her naked plenty of times. And they were totally different species than her. They didn't care if she was naked! She walked about two trees in before she stripped out of her kimono, knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't look. She then put on her new kimono and twirled around. The motion made her dizzy though and she had to lean on Jaken's staff. "Get off the staff of two head's girl. Do you know what this is worth! This is-" Jaken stopped midsentence when Sesshomaru broke through the trees, grabbed Rin in one arm and kicked Jaken in to the air with the other. He picked her and sat her down by the campfire Jaken had made. She was still suffering from blood loss, as Kagome described, and he needed to feed her. He had no choice but to leave her with Jaken again because Jaken was slow at finding food. At least A-Un would be with him. "Jaken, watch her. Hurt her and I'll kill you."

He walked off, not caring that Jaken and A-Un were looking off after him. Rin was curiously looking at him as well, but he prayed for her understanding as he left. It didn't take long to catch a boar. He was lucky, though. He couldn't go very far away because Jaken was incompetent and Rin might get hurt. He was lucky there were so many boar so close to camp. He picked off a male and made it back to camp.

Rin was waiting for him when he got back. She ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back with his free arm and he noticed she clung a little longer than usual as she tried to steady herself. He let her catch her balance and then took her arm and guided her back to camp. Jaken just gawked. What did he miss?

He let Rin sit down then dropped the boar at Jaken's feet. "Roast this." Jaken hesitantly nodded. "Ai, milord."

Rin turned to see that Sesshomaru was offering his hand to her. She took it and he led her down to the stream where she shivered at what had previously had occurred. "You don't have to be afraid. This Sesshomaru will protect you." He pointed to the waters. "Drink."

She looked at the river and realized she hadn't had anything to drink all day. She went to the stream and drank and it felt like her throat was on fire. It hurt to swallow and she choked. He was at her side at an instant, rubbing her back. She drank again and it didn't hurt so much this time. She drank as much as her body would allow and then her lord instructed her to lay down. She did so.

That is when he took out the herbs out of his kimono that Kagome had given him, moistened them in the river, and rubbed them on her face. She looked at her lord as he worked and she had never seen him with such kind eyes. She still had swollen cheeks, black eyes, and a fat, busted lip. But to him, she had never been more beautiful. He saw through all the pain in her to all the beauty that was before him. He finished with the herbal remedy and did what he had been dying to do all day: he kissed her.

He crushed his lips to hers and she moaned in to his mouth. His tongue slipped in to her mouth and she froze. She downright froze. She stopped moving, she stopped breathing, and her eyes popped open. 'This is Lord Sesshomaru! He has every right to do this,' she thought. 'But that other man forced his tongue in to me and it is so hard to forget. Forget about that, you love Sesshomaru!' Her thoughts were raging inside of her.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru froze after she froze. He tried to figure where it went wrong. Then he pinpointed it was when he had stuck his tongue in to her mouth. He slowly began to withdraw it. But suddenly everything snapped and Rin's tongue was dancing with Sesshomaru's. One side had finally won. He explored every inch of her mouth as Rin explored every inch of his, right up to his fangs. She slid her tongue over each one, careful not to get poked by them

He finally let her go with one last kiss and sighed. Looking down at her, he could tell she had stars in her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru! The food's ready!" He heard Jaken call for him and threw a rock in his direction. He took great care in sliding off of Rin and helping her up. Sesshomaru silently led her back to camp and had Jaken serve her up some pork roast. After that, she fell asleep. He pulled off his mokomoko and lied her down on it, covering her with it as well. It would be a long time before she was truly well, but he would make sure that she wouldn't get hurt again.

 **Me: So what do you think?**

 **Sesshomaru: …..**

 **Me: K, so I just shortened my life, next!**

 **Rin: I liked it! Lots of kissing!**

 **Me: *in baby talk* Of course you did, my wittle Rin!**

 **Inuyasha: Everyone here is bat shit crazy. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Another chapter! Man, I'm on a roll!**

 **Inuyasha: So, I guess you didn't suck after all?**

 **Me: Well, I haven't had any reviews yet for my last chapter so I'm praying everyone likes the additions I've made!**

 **Inuyasha: Hah! You're not so great after all!**

 **Me: Shut up!**

 **Kagome: Sit boy!**

 **Inuyasha: Gah! *falls on his face***

 **Sesshomaru: The falcon owns nothing…..**

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin sleeping. She was across the encampment but even from his spot, he could tell she was having a nightmare. She was tossing and turning in her sleep and made slight whimpering sounds.

He looked over to Jaken and A-Un. Jaken was snoring loudly and A-Un was impassively sleeping next to the imp. It looked like they wouldn't be disturbing anyone tonight. Especially Jaken. Sesshomaru got up from his post by his usual tree and walked over to Rin. She looked so frail in the moonlight she reminded him briefly of the child he had saved all of those years ago.

When he reached Rin his heart renewed its ache as he saw all of the still fresh bruises all over her face. Just days ago she had been attacked and almost raped, again, by a man seeking vengeance for his brother. The bruises were taking longer to heal than he would like, the swelling still evident on her face.

Sesshomaru gently moved Rin to a sitting position. It had the desired effect because Rin's eyes popped open immediately. Unfortunately, she was still half asleep as she started fighting him the moment her eyes popped open. "Rin," he said quietly, holding her by the shoulder, not wanting her to hurt herself on his spiky pauldrons.

Rin's eyes returned to normal at the sound of her name and he let go of her shoulders as she fell in to his embrace. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! I was so scared!" Tears soaked through his kimono, though he did not care. He did not know Rin to tremble with fear as much as she did now, though he understood. Her dreams were filled with pain and the fear of rape. He could not be with her in her dreams, but he could comfort her when she had nightmares. It was all he could do.

He held her until her tears dried, not feeling the least uncomfortable at holding another living being. If this was years ago, before he admitted Rin, he would have probably killed her for touching him. But something about her smile changed him. And he never once cared that she touched him. It seemed strange back then, not so strange now.

It wasn't long until Rin fell asleep in his strong arms. He took Rin off his mokomoko, where she had previously been laying, and brought her in to a tree that he could lean against, putting her in his lap. This tree was closer to the campfire so she could keep warm, but far enough away where he knew Rin didn't have to worry about the murmurs of Jaken.

Rin drifted in to a peaceful sleep and Sesshomaru silently pondered that he should do this more often. It seemed to be comfortable for Rin and he wasn't complaining. It was actually quite comfortable for him too. She was nice and warm and smelled of honey and lilies. She had such a nice smell to her. He wondered why he had not noticed it before.

Sesshomaru woke when Rin whimpered in pain. The sun was starting to rise above the trees and the light was cascading down her hair and on to her furrowed eyebrows. Her eyes opened in to slits and she briefly looked around, questioning her surroundings. After suddenly becoming satisfied, her brows furrowed again and she sat up, Sesshomaru letting her go with a silent sigh.

"Rin. What hurts?" Rin looked up to her lord. "My body feels like its contorting and it won't stretch out." That's right. The swelling must be keeping her skin from stretching and it must be aching. While he had been putting the herbs on her face, he hadn't as of yet put the herbs on her body. He had to deal with that, and quickly.

"Jaken." Jaken's snot bubble was popped as a rock hit him in the head. He was up and at his lord's feet in an instant. Herbs were dropped at his feet before he could blink. "Wet these and apply these to Rin's body." Sesshomaru walked off, giving Rin some privacy. Rin's eyes lowered. Even though she understood her lord's reason for his coldness around the other two, since they were together, she was hoping he would be more open around her. Her heart hurt every time it seemed he was being cold to her even though she knew it wasn't personal. She sighed. It was a human thing to think like this.

Sesshomaru felt her uncertainty and mentally cursed himself for making her feel that way. He knew she was only human. She had human feelings and he had obviously somehow hurt hers. Somehow, he would have to get her alone and have her explain what he could do to do better.

Jaken went to the river to wet the herbs. When he came back, Rin was staring in to the campfire. "Silly girl! Don't sit around all day! Take off your robes!" From out of nowhere, a rock came and hit him smack dab on the head. Sesshomaru had obviously been listening. Rin removed her obi, then her kimono and stood naked before Jaken. She lied naked on the soft mokomoko that Sesshomaru had left behind for her so Jaken could inspect her.

At first, Jaken could not believe his eyes. Could this be the same girl that had been with him just weeks before, frolicking in the hot spring? Almost every area she had was red and swollen. Her legs were heavily bruised and purple, especially her shins. Her kneecaps were red and scraped. Her thighs were red and the skin was raised. Jaken did his best to rub the herbs on her bruises and scrapes. Hearing Rin hiss in pain, he froze. But she urged him to keep going and he did so.

He came to her private area and he stopped. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He was saved by Rin. "Don't worry about that, Master Jaken." Rin blushed. "Lady Kagome said the only way to heal that is to soak in a cool river every so often." Jaken let out a sigh of relief. Thank the heavens! He came to her stomach, which was so swollen, the normally slight Rin almost looked fat. It was red and raw and there were clearly many places where a knife had been ran over her. He wondered how bad the torture had been. He shuddered to think of how mad his lord had been on finding his ward like that. The man to do such a thing must have been tortured. He finished what he was doing with her stomach and made his way finally to her breasts, the last leg of his journey.

That's where he stopped. Her breasts were not red and bruised like the rest of her body. No. They had two deep marks around each nipple. And from within each bite mark came yellow, red, and green slimy stuff. Jaken didn't know what it was, but it smelled horrible. He didn't know much about human anatomy, but he didn't recognize it as the normal bruising or cut. It was much worse. And the only one who could possibly identify it was Lord Sesshomaru.

"Now, Rin. Don't panic. I have to call Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin started to cover up. "Why? What's wrong?"

Jaken pointed to her breasts. Rin's eyes widened. She hadn't got a good look at her breasts since she got back and now she was positively freaked.

Sensing Rin's dismay, Sesshomaru hurried back to camp, only to come upon a half-naked Rin and an ear-piercing scream, made by Rin when she realized that Sesshomaru was there and she was naked.

Sesshomaru, immediately knowing the cause for the scream, turned around with a huff and Jaken bumbled around like an idiot. Rin swiftly put on her kimono as she blushed a furious red. Sesshomaru mentally cursed himself for the second time that night for not thinking before running. He was usually more thoughtful than that.

"Okay, I'm done," Rin whispered. Sesshomaru turned around, eyes on Rin's. Her eyes were turned away from his, however. He knew she was very embarrassed and he knew he had to do something to comfort her, something big. He let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and knew what he had to do, even though his inner instincts screamed at him that it was weak to do so. To do so to a human female in front of other demons constituted weakness. But he supposed he'd have to get used to it.

He took the large two steps towards her and planted a hungry kiss upon her lips. Her eyes snapped forward, surprised, but it only lasted two seconds as she started kissing him back, equally as hungry. He moved his hands to her back, moving her in to him, and she entangled her fingers in to his hair.

A-Un raised his head, staring up at his master. Jaken just stared with his mouth agape and a red blush across his face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew his lord was always partial to Rin, but he never knew he was THIS partial!

Sesshomaru pulled back from Rin, allowing her to breathe, and saw that once again she had stars in her eyes. He ran a clawed hand over her cheek and she gripped it, making sure it stayed on her cheek. Not moving his hand, he looked to Jaken.

"Explain." Coming out of his shock, Jaken started babbling incoherently, earning him another rock to the head. After that, his words came out somewhat more smoothly. "Lord Sesshomaru! Er, milord, Rin has something on her skin that I cannot identify. I do not have that much knowledge about humans so I was hoping you would be able to help or take her to someone who can?"

"Does Jaken think that I am his servant?"

"Er, no me lord! Of course not! It was a mere hope! A suggestion! Yes, that's it! A suggestion!"

Ignoring Jaken, Sesshomaru turned back to Rin. He had to be gentle about the way he asked seeing as this was Rin's body and she was still very sensitive about it. "Rin, may I see?"

Jaken's mouth fell to the ground. He had never heard his lord ask for anything! Especially not from a human!

Rin quivered. Tears started streaming down her face and Sesshomaru's hand came up to wipe them away. Sesshomaru continued. "Whatever you have on you could be dangerous…..Please….."

Jaken fainted. His lord had definitely never said please before! That human girl was changing him, and certainly not for the better! He was a demon lord, not a whelp that said please and asked for things. He just took them!

Rin slowly nodded and became stiff as a board as he slowly removed her obi. Then he ever so slowly, as slowly as he could so he didn't frighten her, peeled down her kimono to reveal her ample breasts. He knew immediately what was wrong. The red, yellow, and green that leaked out from around her nipples where the bite marks were was puss. Puss from infection. Infection that could lead to death.

He hesitated. He knew what he had to do but he had no idea what the consequences might be. But he gave in in the end. It was necessary. "Rin, I am…..sorry. This is necessary." And with that, his tongue went over her breasts, going over her breasts and healing them as he licked his demon saliva over her.

Rin's breath caught in her throat. She wanted to move but couldn't. For one, he was holding her too tightly and she knew it. For another, part of her didn't want to move and she didn't understand why. It felt like she was being assaulted. She didn't ask for this so why was he doing it? Yet even as she asked she got her answer. The pain in her breasts was disappearing, only to be replaced with a solid warmth of his tongue.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was leaning against him, and he relaxed too, letting her lean against him. She thought that she could never trust another man in this way again, but what he was doing was so tender and gentle. She knew that he would never intentionally hurt her.

A moan escaped her mouth and she stiffened up again and covered her mouth. Little did she know, Sesshomaru had stiffened up too, though started moving again fast enough for her not to notice. Sesshomaru was surprised that he could bring a moan out of her, especially that it was so soon after her would-be rape. But that meant there would be hope for the future. Rin wasn't afraid of him like he thought she'd be. He could still bring her pleasure. And he had done it just by accident alone!

He noticed her blood tasted clean on one breast so he started on the other, refraining himself from licking the nipple. Even though he could get her to moan, he wasn't going to push her. She still needed time to recover. And he wanted her express consent first.

Rin started absent-mindedly rubbing his back and he sighed in to her breast. He could smell her arousal through her kimono. He was kept in check by the pain that entered as soon as her arousal hit and he realized that her private areas must still be in pain.

He unfortunately still had to keep licking her breast, but he kept as still as possible, seeming to quell her arousal. Soon, her wound tasted clean and he got up. Rin tugged her kimono back on. "Wake Jaken and A-Un up and go take a bath in the river."

Rin bowed and ran off to go wake them. A-Un was easy to wake up. Jaken was a bit harder to wake up but he woke up nonetheless and followed her down to the river where she stripped off her kimono and sank in to the water. Jaken was amazed that all of the slime on her breasts were gone, but refused to question her about it. Obviously his lord had done something about it.

"Rin, get down!" Jaken looked up and he saw Lord Sesshomaru appear over him, then he heard a splash, followed by a giant splash, followed by a huge roar. A snake like demon fell before him, cut in half.

Jaken's mouth fell open before Sesshomaru landed on him, stepped on him, and then walked to the edge of the water. He grabbed Rin's kimono, held it out, and then waited for bubbles to surface as Rin came up from under water. The kimono shielded her nudity and she thanked him and took it. He quickly turned around and walked away, stepping on Jaken again on his way back.

Rin followed after him quickly, leaving Jaken in the dirt.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait!" Sesshomaru turned back to her, leaving her breathless. He waited for her to catch her breath, wondering what the wild look in her eyes was for. He didn't have to wait long. "Lord Sesshomaru, why are you sometimes so nice and other times so cold to me?"

Sesshomaru had no idea what to say to that. He thought he treated Rin the best he could. "Explain."

"Well, like just now. You left without a word. Like it didn't matter that I could have just died. Not a hug. Nothing! I thought that couples were supposed to fear for the other. I thought they were supposed to show affection and you do sometimes but you don't other times and it scares me. It scares me because I'm afraid you are thinking about leaving me and that I'm ugly and you don't want me anymore and I'm just a demon's whore!" Tears were running down her face hard by now.

Sesshomaru was speechless. Had his cold demeanor affected her that much? That's it. Time for an explanation. Again. He reached out an embraced Rin. She stood stock still at first but then hugged him back as tears soaked through his shirt. "Rin. I am a demon. It is weak for me to show my emotions to anyone. All a demon ever has is pride…..That is, until I met you. Please be patient. This Sesshomaru has to learn how to be with his Rin. I do not mean to hurt you."

Rin was so pleased that she did what she had never done before: she reached up and pulled his head towards her and in to a forceful kiss. He was all too happy to return it, a low growl emanating from his chest. He had called her his. She was ecstatic.

She pulled back from the kiss and looked deep in to his eyes. "I love you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked back in to her eyes. "I love you too, Rin."

 **Me: Well, what do you think?**

 **Inuyasha: Well, at least you didn't try to kill anyone this time….**

 **Sesshomaru: Hn…**

 **Rin: I liked it!**

 **Me: Of course you did, Rin! You like everything I write!**

 **Shippo: Review….Please…..She needs them….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: So, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! So, I don't know what I'm going to do for the plot this time, so bear with me. I don't want to leave you guys hanging though!**

 **Inuyasha: It's been kinda nice without you constantly on my back…**

 **Kagome: Sit!**

 **Inuyasha: *face plant***

 **Sesshomaru: This one owns nothing….**

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin let out a scream as the demon clawed at her, ripping her shoulder. The young, nearly naked human cried out in pain but got up anyway and ran on, back to camp and hopefully towards Lord Sesshomaru (if he had returned) or Jaken's earshot.

It had been an ordinary day, many days since the last of the bruises on Rin's body had healed. Rin and Sesshomaru had grown a lot closer over the past few days and she had made him a request: a new comb since her old one had broken. More than happy to approve her request, he set out to find a nearby town to purchase one for her as a gift. It would be his first official gift to her while courting her and she could see why he wanted to go alone.

Rin had been wandering around when she spotted a hot spring and she decided to take a nice bath. So there she was when a demon came upon her. Naturally she grabbed her kimono and ran, trying to get it on while trying to out run the demon at the same time.

And that's where Rin was now. Rin tripped over a branch and fell, narrowly escaping the jaws of the blue ogre demon. She was on her feet instantly, screaming for her life. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Suddenly, a bundle of flames shot out perpendicular to her and she ducked, allowing the ogre to fall right in to the flames. She looked up to see where the flames came from, gladly seeing a little green imp rush to her side. "Master Jaken!"

It was indeed Master Jaken holding the staff of two heads between his two little hands. "Rin! Get behind me!" Rin was quick to comply, shrinking to half her height to hide behind Jaken. She hid there, crouching behind him, as she watched the smoke dissipate.

After the smoke cleared, the ogre appeared. To their dismay, it was unharmed and angry! The ogre turned to them and was about to pound its fist in to them when Rin squared her jaw and picked Jaken up under his arms. "Rin, what are you-?"

"Jaken," she whispered. The ogre pulled back its fist. "When I say now, burn its eyes." Jaken sweat dropped and then nodded. The ogre slammed its fist towards them. "Now!" Rin screamed. Jaken closed his eyes and let the fire of the staff of two heads go. The ogre immediately stopped and covered its eyes while Rin and Jaken booked it outta there, Rin carrying Jaken under her arms.

Rin ran as fast as she could, though she knew the ogre was gaining on her by the loud rumbles behind her. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she called. She had no idea whether he would hear her, but she had to try.

Jaken puffed out at her side. "Silly girl," he shrieked. "Don't you remember? He's off getting you a _comb_! He's not back yet!" Rin sped up. She knew that. But she had to try, didn't she?

"Lord Sess-" Rin stopped mid shriek as she and Jaken looked up to see a quick streak of light sail over them, followed by a roar of the ogre, followed by silence. Rin kept running, not knowing whether she should stop or not. Her instincts told her the fight was over but she knew Lord Sesshomaru would just tell her to keep running until he was there to stop her.

"Stop running, you silly girl. That was Lord Sesshomaru! It's over!" Jaken squirmed in her arms.

"No! Lord Sesshomaru always says if I have to run to run until he says to stop!" Her legs were starting to ache and the wound in her shoulder was not getting any better. She would have to stop soon.

That's when she ran in to something hard and soft at the same time. She quelled back a scream as she knew by scent exactly what, or rather, who it was.

Sesshomaru lifted up Rin's chin and frowned. "You can stop running now." He looked over to Jaken who was still trying to squirm from Rin's grip and picked him up by the scruff of his collar and dropped him, causing him to make an 'oof' sound.

Rin went to hug Sesshomaru but he pulled her back. She whimpered but he nodded to her shoulder. Rin absent-mindedly went to cover her shoulder but he pushed her hand away and looked in to her eyes, as if asking permission to take a look. She hesitantly nodded and he slowly pulled the shoulder of her kimono down.

Sesshomaru didn't like what he saw. On her shoulder were three deep scratches from the ogre, bleeding freely. He grabbed part of the arm of his kimono with his teeth and ripped it off, knowing it would heal itself by the next day, being a demon kimono, but also not caring if it didn't. He tied the cloth around her wounds and watched in pain as she winced. Once he was done, he gently kissed it then kissed her lips, strongly enough to have her seeing stars.

He then easily picked her up and made his way back to camp, Jaken running after him. Rin was asleep before they got back to camp of course, her close call and run causing her to become very sleepy. As she dreamt of Sesshomaru's dreamy touch, Sesshomaru laid her down gently on his mokomoko. She spent nearly every night on his mokomoko nowadays, except when she would sleep near A-Un. She would long to sleep near the beast some nights as she missed sleeping beside her childhood friend. He would still offer her his mokomoko but she would decline, stating she couldn't sleep in the crook of A-Un's leg if she had his mokomoko. She had odd logic.

"Jaken, make a fire and find some food for Rin."

"Yes, me lord." Jaken ran off in to the woods, leaving the two alone. It was then the Rin decided to wake up. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin looked around, holding her head. Sesshomaru didn't move, watching Rin look around with a questioning look. They had a new camp, so this was to be expected. "Calm yourself," he said smoothly, instantly drawing Rin's face to his. Rin's fear was instantly gone, replaced by a look of love. She tried to get up but a look of pain held her back down and she whimpered. Sesshomaru was instantly at her side, seeming to vanish from the place he was in and appear at her side.

"You are injured. Try not to stretch your shoulder." Rin sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry that I was so far away from camp. I'm so useless."

Sesshomaru had had enough. "Don't ever think you are useless. You have taught this Sesshomaru to care about others and are the reason I am alive today. I was able to discover within myself the power of the Bakusaiga thanks to you."

Rin blinked. Sesshomaru was expressing feelings. She didn't know whether to cry or throw up. Her Sesshomaru was expressing his feelings to her! And he wasn't shutting her out! Too stunned to speak, she responded in the only way she knew how: she kissed him.

It wasn't an innocent kiss. It was a lustful kiss that had Sesshomaru's demon begging to get out. He forced it down though, knowing that Rin was not yet ready. He choked it back, as hard as it was, yet he still was able to return the kiss as passionately as she gave.

Rin moaned in to Sesshomaru's mouth and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in to her mouth. She returned the favor and they aloud their tongues to dance as one with each other. Sesshomaru gently pushed Rin on to the ground and bent over her, hungrily kissing her as she clutched his kimono.

One hand grabbed Rin's right hand while the other grabbed her waist and he sighed as he released her lips, allowing her to breath. He moved to her neck, kissing it up and down. He could hear Rin's heart beat quicken and her breath hitch and took it as an okay to continue.

He kissed all the way from the right side of her neck to the left side. He went to her chin then kissed each one of her eye lids. He could smell her arousal but ignored it, knowing what would happen if he pressed. He would let her take things as slow as she wanted, no matter how slow things might be. He would go a hundred years for her and it wouldn't matter. He never wanted to hurt her.

Sesshomaru could feel Rin pushing against him, so he sat up, pulling Rin along with him. She then pulled him in to another kiss, wrapping her arms around him. She then did something that she had never done before: she pulled at his armor. She pulled again, sounded frustrated. She appeared to be trying to get it off. Sesshomaru pulled away briefly, looking at her confusingly. Rin blushed and Sesshomaru moved his hand behind his back, unclasping his armor (like a bra) and letting it clatter to the ground. Shoving it out of the way, he brought Rin's chin up so Rin was looking up at him.

She blushed and looked away. Sesshomaru understood the embarrassment and embraced her. She hesitated a moment but returned the hug, relishing in the moment. It wasn't long before Rin decided to be brave again and kiss Sesshomaru, this time pushing him backwards on to the ground. He let her of course. The ground was hard and cold as Jaken hadn't returned yet with firewood yet, but he didn't care. Something like this couldn't hurt him.

Rin was on top of Sesshomaru now and she blushed. How could he possibly get even more handsome? His jawline was outlined in the dim light and she kissed it. She crawled up to his chest so she could reach him better. She imitated him, kissing his neck, his chin, his eye lids. Her arousal grew.

Rin's hand trailed down Sesshomaru's stomach until she got to his obi. She grasped it in her hand. Then Sesshomaru's hand was on hers. Unbeknownst to her, Sesshomaru had stiffened underneath on her and his hardbeat had quickened. She was entering unfamiliar territory and Sesshomaru was worried about her. But one look from Rin's innocent little face had Sesshomaru instantly release his hand. And Rin released his obi.

Then, as slowly as a snail and with quivering hands, Rin untied Sesshomaru's kimono, revealing his flawless body. She was speechless. She never knew someone could be so beautiful. His kimono did no justice for what was underneath.

Rin couldn't help herself. She reached out and touched one of the many demon marks that ran at his sides. She counted eight total and she touched the second from the top on the right. They moved along his rib line all the way down to his stomach. She reached out and kissed one of his demon marks, not aware that she was sending a shiver through the demon lord's spine.

She moved to Sesshomaru's lips and he thrust himself upon her passionately, his demon wanting to come out. Reigning it in quickly, he broke for air, but she pulled him back in. He inwardly sighed as his inner demon raged. But he reigned it in again and broke free.

"You don't know what you are doing to me," he told Rin.

Rin's eyes sparkled uncertainly. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, you are causing me to want you as a man wants a woman. But I do not want to do that if you are not ready. I know what kind of pain this can cause for a woman, especially for a human. And especially for a human woman whom has been in this condition before."

Rin knew exactly what he was talking about. He was talking about her being almost raped. Twice. She put her hand on his face. "I am okay. The nightmares have stopped. The bruises have healed. Perhaps I am ready to be with you as woman is with a man. I love you."

Sesshomaru started. He hadn't been prepared for this. "Do you realize what you are saying? If we are to become one, you will become my mate and will live life as I. You will age the same as I."

Rin smiled and hugged Sesshomaru. Through tears, Sesshomaru was barely able to catch was she was saying. "Do you mean I'll be able to stay with you forever, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes," he simply said. And it was true.

Rin pulled Sesshomaru down on top of her and he went about ravaging her, kissing up and down her face. He used his tongue to trace her jawline and she trembled under him, knowing he could kill her at any point but knew he wouldn't. He held her waist in his hands and gave her one last passionate kiss before grabbing her obi.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I found the firewood!" Rin screamed and Sesshomaru growled, quickly getting up and throwing a rock at the intruder. Rin, missing the warmth already, quietly shivered, a tear trickling down her face.

Sesshomaru helped her up and quietly whispered in her ear, "Next time, love."

 **Me: Muhahahahaha!**

 **Inuyasha: You are just evil, aren't you?**

 **Me: Yep!**

 **Sesshomaru: ….**

 **Rin: …**

 **Me: Hey, what's with Rin?**

 **Rin: ….**

 **Me: No! I broke Rin!**

 **Shippo: Review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: So I'm back for another entry!**

 **Rin: Yay!**

 **Sesshomaru: Hn.**

 **Inuyasha: You better be going somewhere with this story…**

 **Me: Don't worry! I am! I think…**

 **Shippo: She doesn't own anything.**

"Rin, you stupid girl! Leave me alone!" Rin had ahold of Jaken's arm and was trying to pull him towards a nearby flower field.

"Master Jaken! Let's go! Lord Sesshomaru made me promise not to go off alone anymore so you have to go with me this time. I just want to get a look at the flowers!" Rin was losing her patience and so was Jaken.

Rin grabbed Jaken's staff, causing the imp to roughly pull back on it, causing a tug-of-war of sorts. "Let go, Rin! I'll have you know this staff-"

"Master Jaken!" Rin interrupted him. "We won't be gone for long so why are you being so mean?"

As they struggled for the staff, Jaken struggling to retrieve it, Rin struggling to lead Jaken to the flower bed, Sesshomaru was making his was back over to the small group.

He had just retrieved Rin a new kimono, one that was primarily blue with pink flowers on it. He thought it would suit Rin's spirit perfectly and made his way back to her with a quickened pace. He did not trust Jaken to take very good care of her and if it wasn't for A-Un, he would insist that she go with him. But as opposed to when she was a child, such long, fast trips made her weary. And, even though he insisted it otherwise, she didn't want to be a burden by being carried everywhere.

Sesshomaru felt a chill down run down his spine as he rounded the corner and came upon Rin and Jaken. Rin was face down in the dirt with a nasty lump on her head, Jaken was stock still with his mouth hanging open, clutching his staff for dear life, and not a sound could be heard as the dog demon made his way in to the clearing.

Before Jaken could blink, Sesshomaru was at Rin's side, hand on the large lump on the top of her head. After no more than three seconds had passed, Sesshomaru's eyes fell on Jaken's staff. The imp nearly jumped out of his skin at this and started whimpering.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru! I didn't mean to! She wouldn't let go of my staff! You know how important it is! She wanted me to go see these stupid flowers claiming she couldn't go alone! And then she grabbed the staff of two heads! And I couldn't have that! So I…uh…milord?"

Sesshomaru was looking at Jaken blankly, as if he wasn't even there. It was getting eerie. Sesshomaru suddenly reached out and kicked him sending him blasting off in to the sky and over the tops of the trees. "Milord!" was Jaken's cry as he was sent off in to the forest, miles away from them. Being kicked in the ass was the least he could do to Jaken. He turned back to Rin who was starting to stir. It was thanks to her that he didn't kill Jaken. He knew Jaken was her best friend, no matter how bad he treated her.

Sesshomaru knelt beside Rin and cupped her face with his hand. "Are you well Rin?"

Rin's eyes popped open and she immediately reached out to embrace Sesshomaru. He returned the hug tenderly, letting his claws trace her neckline. Rin pulled away quicker than expected and Sesshomaru had to release his claws quickly in order not to claw her. She put her hand up to head.

"My head is killing me."

"You were hit in the head by a staff."

Rin gasped. "You mean Jaken actually hit me?! I didn't think he'd actually go that far! All I wanted to do was go visit the flower field! And I knew you didn't want me to go alone….I must've made him really angry…Where is he? I have to apologize…"

Sesshomaru pressed his finger to her lips. "Relax. He's taking a walk somewhere thinking about what he's done."

Rin cringed. She didn't like to think about Jaken wandering around alone. "What if he gets eaten by demons? He's such a little demon! And he always gets scared and worries whenever there's a big demon!"

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. She was right. He was such a coward. He turned to A-Un. "A-Un. Go find Jaken and stay with him. Come back tomorrow. No earlier."

The beast nodded both of its heads and walked off towards the forest edge. Rin beamed. Jaken would be safe and she would get alone time with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sat down on his butt and Rin crawled in to his lap. The small girl stared up at the angelic demon before her and smiled at him. His lips curled up in a rare smile and before any of them knew what happened, Sesshomaru was on the ground. That's right. The young woman had pushed the big demon on the ground and was ravaging him, not that he cared.

Rin was showering Sesshomaru with kisses, happy with her alone time with Sesshomaru finally. She finally made it around to his lips, slowing down to carefully kiss his lips.

Sesshomaru smelled her arousal heating up and he was doing everything possible to keep his inner demon at bay, letting her continue at her own pace.

Rin's fingers trailed over Sesshomaru's body and chills ran down his spine. When her fingers reached his obi, she looked up in to his eyes questioningly. He blinked once, giving his consent. She quickly shed his his obi as he reached behind him to unclasp his armor. Within seconds, His upper half was naked.

She took in his body for the second time. She kissed each one of his demon marks, making sure to linger by each one, rubbing her mouth and nose on each one.

She ran her tongue over his small nipples and she could feel him tremble. Sesshomaru ran his clawed fingers through her hair and he could feel her exhale beneath him.

Sesshomaru pushed Rin up in to a sitting position so that she was in his lap and cupped her face. "Are you sure you are ready for this?" She blinked slowly and nodded, not a bit of hesitation in her face.

Rin found herself on the ground shortly thereafter, being ravaged by a demon. He undid her obi, pulling it down and revealing her breasts. He gently cupped one and licked one cautiously, this being the one that had been bitten before, the scar still being evident. She moaned under his hot breath and he put the whole nipple in his mouth, toying with it with his teeth.

He massaged the other nipple between his fingers, being careful to watch his claws. He let go of the first nipple he held in his mouth and went to the other nipple, wanting to give it equal attention. Rin moaned as he let go and sighed as he clamped on. She curled her fingers in his hair and whispered his name. He let go of the other nipple, yet continued to massage both as he went lower and lower, kissing every inch of Rin. He kissed her belly button, which made Rin giggle, and her hips. He loosened her kimono and Rin was naked before him.

Rin shivered in her nakedness and tried to use her legs to try to hide her nakedness, but Sesshomaru stilled them. "You are beautiful," he said. And that was all he had to say as she stilled again and looked up at him in wonder. He kept kissing her, getting closer and closer to her heat, making her arch her back and cry out. He stretched his tongue out just enough to lick at the entrance to her heat and she moaned out loud, fists clenching around his hair.

He decided to go all the way in, taking one long swipe, fully tasting her as she trembled beneath him. He used his tongue to play with the tiny rose bud of nerves and she fell apart, crying out until tears came out of her eyes. Looking up in concern, she shook her head and begged him to continue. With all the gentleness he could muster, he circled his tongue around her rose bud, moving in the rhythm to her arching back. He picked up the pace when she did, letting her set the mood and before he knew it, he was going at a lightning speed, his tongue moving so fast over her, he was afraid he would hurt her. But strangely, he didn't. She was in Nirvana.

She was moaning and screaming his name. It was then that Sesshomaru noticed that her moans grew to a higher pitch as she wailed his name and her eyes bugged out. He sped up more and needed her crater gently with his knuckle as she slowly came apart and released for the first time all over him.

Sesshomaru gathered in her essence and smiled. She tasted as good as she smelled. He noticed Rin trying to talk so he crawled back over to her. "L-Lord Sesshomaru! I-I didn't know that could be so…so…wonderful!" She hugged Sesshomaru, shuddering at her new found oversensitivity. Rin's eyes came to rest on Sesshomaru's pants.

"C-can I?" she said, hand resting on Sesshomaru's pants. He nodded and stood up. She sat on her knees and let a breath out. 'Here goes nothing' she thought. Then she closed her eyes, pulled down his pants and he stepped out of them. When she opened her eyes she was face to penis with his erection.

She winced, waiting for the bad memories to resurface. But strangely, they didn't. Instead, there was a demon lord lovingly stroking her face. "Do you need to stop Rin?" he said at her wince.

Rin shook her head. "No, I thought I'd have bad memories, but I don't. Only good memories with you." She reached up and gave his fully erect member a gentle stroke, sending waves of pleasure up his spine. She grabbed the hand of the now naked demon lord and pulled him on top of her. "My lord. I'm yours. I'm always yours. Claim me."

Sesshomaru looked in to her pleading eyes and kissed her intensely before positioning himself correctly. "Forgive me, Rin. This is going to hurt. But it is necessary is we are to be as one." Rin looked surprised at the thought of her lord hurting her but nodded with determination and kissed her lord firmly, a kiss which her lord returned passionately.

They kissed fiercely and forcefully, a kiss that Sesshomaru took as an opportunity to enter her quickly, in order to get the pain over with. Rin pulled back quickly and cried out, tears falling from her face, but Sesshomaru quickly kissed them all away, going down to her neck and burying his nose in to her neck, ashamed of himself for hurting her, though knowing it was necessary if she was to have what she wanted.

By the time he had buried his nose in to her neck, Rin had stopped crying. Sesshomaru, after a little while, looked up to see her looking up with wonder. He decided to test it and moved a little. Rin didn't complain. He moved again. She moaned. This was going well.

Soon he was moving and even sooner after she was moving with him! She moaned underneath him, arching her back, whimpering his name, kissing him. "More…." she moaned. He took that to mean to speed up and she moaned even louder. It wasn't long before her moaning changed to cries and she fell completely apart underneath him, shattering in to pieces. He slowed his pace to allow her to recoup, but kept going, knowing that the end was near for him as well. Rin started screaming again for him and clawed at his bare back and the tingling in his toes did not let up. It persisted until it warped all over his whole body and came around his center, threatening to explode. He was close now. And so was Rin. He just needed to push Rin over the edge. Biting back his own release, he sped up and Rin moaned one last time before releasing in to him, shouting his name to the heavens.

Sesshomaru released as well, letting out a combination between a howl and a growl and sank his fangs in to Rin's neck, his eyes turning red. All went silent. Rin couldn't move and couldn't breathe, held fast be Sesshomaru's strong arms. Not even the crickets chirped. Sesshomaru's eyes slowly faded back to their normal color as he released Rin and wiped the blood off of his mouth.

Rin blinked and touched the spot where she had been bitten and brought it back to her. No blood. It hadn't hurt. She looked up at Sesshomaru with questioning eyes.

"It's a mate mark," he said matter-of-factly. "I have marked you as my mate. I extended some of my demonic energy to you. That means we will be together for life. Your human life will be extended like mine. That is what you wanted, is it not?"

Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's naked body and hugged him. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru! It's everything I could have hoped for! Now I really do get to stay with you forever! I just hope you never get bored with me! Forever is a long time you know!"

Sesshomaru hugged Rin back. "I could never get bored with my Rin. She is perfect. However," Rin pulled away and looked scared and almost rejected. "Don't get too excited because demonic energy on humans is a dangerous thing and one that I wasn't prepared to test yet. You won't die but you may get sick. It will only be temporary until your body gets used to it. And it will be hard to say what type of illness you have until it is here. Everyone reacts differently."

Rin sighed. More unfortunate events happening to her. At least she would be with Sesshomaru forever. She leaned over and kissed and her lord. "When will it come?"

"I don't know," he replied. Rin rolled over. "I need to get dressed and get something to eat." Sesshomaru held up the new kimono he got her.

"Oh Sesshomaru! I love it!" Sesshomaru went out hunting with Rin, as she insisted she only wanted mushrooms tonight and he didn't want her out alone. Jaken and A-Un would return in the morning.

 **Me: My very first lemon! What do you think!**

 **Inuyasha: Ew! My brother and his ward!**

 **Me: They're mated now!**

 **Shippo: So you're still continuing this story?**

 **Me: Yep, though for not much longer I don't think if I don't get more reviews than I've been getting.**

 **Kagome: *nods* That's understandable….**

 **Rin: Please review! She needs them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: So I'm back with another chapter so soon!**

 **Sesshomaru: …..**

 **Rin: Yay!**

 **Me: So hopefully this chapter will be easier to write than the last!**

 **Inuyasha: And hopefully I don't have to endure hearing about sex between my brother and his ward…**

 **Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit!**

 **Inuyasha: *face plants* Oof.**

 **Me: That's what you get!**

 **Shippo: She owns nothing.**

 **Me: On with the story!**

Jaken and A-Un made their way through the part trees of the forest back in to camp. It was just dawn and the sky was still dark. Immediately Jaken noticed something was off about the whole camp.

First, the entire camp smelled heavily of Rin and Sesshomaru. Not the two individual scents, but like Sesshomaru had somehow crawled inside Rin and made a nest there. Jaken didn't really have the best sense of smell, not like Sesshomaru, but he did have enough sense to know something had taken place when he was gone.

Near the freshly-made fire was none other than Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin was curled up on to Sesshomaru's lap so Jaken couldn't see her face. Sesshomaru's eyes were cracked a little and Jaken realized that Sesshomaru was watching him.

Jaken decided that here and now he had to speak up, before things went too far. "Lord Sesshomaru. I don't know what your plans are for Rin but you can't be with her. You hate humans, don't you? Rin is just a human. I don't know what made you save her all those years ago but you have to stop. She's not worth this. What is this power she has over you?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he looked like he was about to say something but his eyes softened and he turned back to Rin when she stirred at Jaken's loud voice. She quickly got up, instantly recognizing the voice. "Oh! Master Jaken! I want to apologize…"

Jaken gasped, cutting her off. On the base of her neck, still freshly pulsing, was a mate mark. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! How could you? You could have had any demoness in the land! They would flock to you! You are such a powerful demon! Yet you choose to mate a human and possible sire half-demon children?"

Rin took a step backwards. She hadn't known Jaken felt this way about her and Sesshomaru's relationship. "Jaken, we love each other," she tried.

Jaken turned to Rin. "But you are keeping him from siring a full demon heir, what he has always dreamt of."

Rin paused. Was she really keeping her lord from achieving what he really wanted? Was that his true dream?

Sesshomaru stopped him. "Enough. Jaken, you are to accept that I have chosen Rin for life. If you do not like that, then you are to be banished from my sight." "But milord!"

"Enough!" Sesshomaru raised his voice and that was the end of it. Jaken went to sit next to A-Un in defeat, obviously not going to leave his lord.

Rin was still stunned. Sesshomaru turned to her and tried to kiss her, but this time she did not kiss him back. Frowning, he went over all that had been said, landing on what Jaken had said about the heir and determined for himself to make things right.

He pulled a resistant Rin in to his lap and brushed at her hair with his claws in soothing motions. "Rin, this Sesshomaru will not lie. An heir of full demon descent used to be all I could want." Rin's eyes locked with his and he went on. "But when I met you, my priorities changed. I can't say that I like humans. I still have a hatred for them as a species. But you are one such human that I could not get off my mind. I had to protect you with my own life and when I almost lost you, I felt like it was the loss of everything that meant anything. Last night, before you made your decision, I made mine. I made a decision to try to accept half-demons because my children will be half-demons. But when I thought of my children, not as full demons made by a full demoness, but as half-demons made by you, it made me happy so I think that I have been dreaming the wrong thing all along. So I made a decision to dream of you and my future heirs instead. No matter what kind of demons they are, I hope they look just like you."

Rin was speechless. Sesshomaru was not one for big speeches, but he just made one. And it was about her and how he loved her and he would love her children. This was the best news she could get right now. Things couldn't possibly get any better.

And then she threw up in his lap. She turned as red as a tomato and quickly sailed out of his lap and ran to the river, sobbing while Sesshomaru remained motionless, almost unsure as to what had happened.

He looked down at his soiled pants and then back to the disappearing Rin and decided to follow her, completely disregarding the soiled pants, knowing they would clean themselves up in a few minutes.

Rin had collapsed half way to the river when Sesshomaru had reached her so he calmly picked her and carried her back to camp. Placing his hand on her forward, it was apparent she had a fever. The demonic energy was starting to take over. Now it was just a matter of time until her body got used to it. Until then, he just had to keep her comfortable. He had told Rin she wouldn't die, but the truth was it could become a possibility if the two souls weren't strong enough. That was exactly why his father didn't want to mate with Inuyasha's mother and decided to take her as what could only be described as a whore instead. If you're not mating, you're just whoring around.

But Rin was strong. Her soul was strong and so was his. And this was what she truly wanted. How could he ever deny her something she truly wanted? He knew if he didn't give himself to her it would be like killing her anyway. Sesshomaru didn't want to see her die but he didn't want to see her live in misery. She wanted to be truly mated with him. But she wouldn't die. Rin was stronger than any human he could think of.

He walked back to camp and laid her away from the fire so she wouldn't get too hot. He then turned to Jaken. "Jaken. Go to Inuyasha's house and get his mate to give you some herbs for pain and fever."

Jaken hesitated but then nodded and went off on A-Un. They weren't far from Inuyasha's village so it wouldn't take long thankfully. Rin groaned in pain.

Sesshomaru sat by Rin, clutching her hand until Jaken got back with the herbs and a few lumps on his head. "H-here's the herbs milord. And Kagome sends her congratulations." The imp collapsed off of A-Un while holding the herbs and Sesshomaru eyes him carefully. He must've blabbed to Kagome what he thought of Sesshomaru mating a human. Blabbing that to a mated human who was known to be violent to demons who pissed her off was not a good thing.

"Jaken, did Kagome give you instructions?"

Jaken shakily got up. "Yes milord."

"Then what are waiting around for?" Jaken hopped up and down for a moment, tightened his grip on the herbs, then grabbed a pot and went to the river to get some water to boil.

Sesshomaru wiped the sweat off of Rin's brow. She was starting to shiver. Rin was still unconscious but Sesshomaru could tell that she was uncomfortable as she furrowed her eyebrows and her mouth was turned in to a frown.

Her heart beat was fast and pulsing. It was like she was running for her life. Rin shifted and her sweaty bangs covered her face. Sesshomaru moved her bangs out of the way. There had to be a way to get her cooler.

He decided to take her to the river and give her a cool bath, though he had never bathed anyone before. He gathered her up in his arms, careful not in to contact with her skin as he knew his skin was warm also and would do no good for her. His kimono was cool and she leaned in to it.

Sesshomaru was at the river in seconds, moving at a quick pace. He took note not to return so quick as her moans were signs that she was becoming dizzy. He stripped her out of her kimono and took her frail body in to the water.

He dipped her body in to the water and the water let off a little steam as her hot body met the cold water. He brought her in up to her neck and held her there, using his hand to run cool water over her forehead. Her shivering stopped. She was starting to return to a semi-normal temperature.

Rin cracked her eyes open and Sesshomaru stared at her in relief. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru let Rin catch her footing in the water, still keeping hold of her waist. She hugged him tightly. "What's happening to me, my lord?"

"My demonic power is taking over you and it is taking your body time to get used to it. It is making you sick. You are strong though. Give it time." Rin nodded as she tried to raise herself from the water but Sesshomaru pushed her back down. "The water is bringing your fever down. Let it do its job."

Rin nodded and sank deeper in to the water, up to her chin. She held on to Sesshomaru by the neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru kissed her. "My Rin." After that all went blank for Rin.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the shoulders as she started convulsing violently and sounding like she was choking. He yanked her out of the water and flung himself and her on to the shore. There, Rin lay convulsing as she Sesshomaru lied above her and gripped her shoulders, steadying her head from banging on the hard soil beneath her.

Rin eventually stopped convulsing and started shivering again. Sesshomaru let go of her shoulders and picked her up and held her against his sopping wet kimono. He walked back to camp. She was getting worse, and quickly too.

When he made it back after his slow trek, not wanting to make Rin dizzy, Jaken had just finished the two herb teas for pain and for fever. Sesshomaru set Rin down on his now dry mokomoko and carefully jostled Rin awake.

Once Rin was awake, he sat her up and handed her some tea, the first one was for fever. She took it and drank it, not even recognizing how obviously bitter it was. The second one for pain was sweet tasting but she didn't recognize that either. Maybe she was too tired to care.

Rin finished her tea and lied back down to go back to sleep on Sesshomaru's lap, legs curled up to her chest so she looked like a little ball. Sesshomaru stroked her hair as she fell in to an uncomfortable sleep.

"Jaken."

Jaken shakily groveled at his master's feet. "Yes, milord?"

"Take A-Un and goo hunt rabbit and mushrooms."

Jaken nodded. "Yes milord!" He stumbled off between the trees with A-Un on his tail.

Sesshomaru stayed with Rin the entire time, letting her rest on his lap. She moaned and she groaned but she was okay.

He frowned when he smelled two other scents coming toward him and Rin, but dismissed it and let them come anyway.

Inuyasha appeared with Kagome on his back from the trees and let her down with his, grabbing her hand as he did. Kagome ran over to them, dragging Inuyasha along with her. "Sesshomaru! Is Rin okay?"

Sesshomaru hesitated only slightly before nodding. Kagome went on. "I was worried so I had Inuyasha pick up your scent and take me over here. I brought extra herbs if you need them."

Sesshomaru looked away. Just what he needed. Inuyasha's human worrying about his human. But he supposed it wasn't that bad. It could be worse. Kagome placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I know what Rin is going through. Though Inuyasha's demonic energy wasn't as strong, I remember being so sick I thought I was going to die! But if Rin is truly strong, she'll recover."

Sesshomaru growled. It got worse. "Release me." Kagome gently let go of his shoulder, not offended at all by his demeanor. She knew he only had a softness for Rin.

Rin screamed and everyone but Sesshomaru jumped. Sesshomaru turned to Rin and held her hand, not afraid to show his affection in front of his brother and his mate. Beads of sweat cascaded down her face and he caught them with his other hand and wiped them away.

"She'll be fine!" Inuyasha was sure of it. "She's one of the strongest humans I know. She'll make it to the end."

This wasn't making Sesshomaru feel any better. "Enough." He sighed. "You can come back to see her when she's better."

Kagome nodded understandingly and handed him the herbs, which he gripped softly in his hands. He tucked them in to his kimono and Kagome turned away, walking back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked her up and they were off, disappearing in to the trees without a trace.

Jaken came out of the trees at about the same time they disappeared through them. "Milord? Was that Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sesshomaru didn't answer so Jaken went about cooking the rabbit and roasting the mushrooms.

Sesshomaru sat motionless the entire time, listening to Rin's heartbeat. Her fever was down but her breathing was ragged.

After the food was cooked, he woke Rin to eat. She refused the rabbit but ate a couple of mushrooms and went back to sleep. He made sure to sit her up so she could breathe better.

Sesshomaru kissed her and rubbed her temples, looking for something to do that would help. He got out the herbs that Kagome had given him. He wasn't entirely sure what they were for, but knowing Kagome, they had to be useful.

"Jaken, make tea."

Jaken barely caught the packet of herbs as they were tossed at him and he ran off to get some water to boil. Rin groaned in pain again and Sesshomaru looked down at her. That's when he noticed something strange.

Something appeared to be growing on her neck! He pulled her kimono down a bit to get a good look at it. It appeared to be some kind of lesion. It was raw, red, and irritated. He pulled her obi and opened and her kimono and if Sesshomaru hadn't been Sesshomaru, he would have gaped.

There were lesions EVERYWHERE! He couldn't believe what he was seeing. How it had managed to escape his notice was unfathomable. They all looked like wounds, as if she had been recently burned. Sesshomaru felt so bad for her that his heart hurt.

Sesshomaru took one claw and ran it over one of the lesions on her stomach, causing Rin to whimper. Sesshomaru withdrew his claw from her and ran his knuckle under her chin.

Rin turned over and released the contents of her stomach on to the ground and Sesshomaru groaned. A day without food would not strengthen Rin. He tried to give Rin some more mushrooms but she pushed them away, instead snuggling back in to her kimono and wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's waist.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on Rin's head and took note of another lesion she had on the back of her neck. He wondered if the legions were working their way upwards and what was their origin point to begin with.

Jaken came to him with the tea and Rin drank it, sputtering at the taste. At least he was sure she had a sense of taste. Rin fell asleep after that.

Sesshomaru continued to watch after her throughout the night as Rin got worse and worse. The lesions inched up Rin's face and soon her entire head was covered in lesions. She got weaker and weaker and her breathing more ragged.

Just after the moon reached its peak, Rin cracked her eyes and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked with blurry eyes and a weak voice.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Can I have some flowers?" Rin asked. Without another word, Sesshomaru carefully picked her up and carried her a short distance to a beautiful flower field of all different kinds of flowers. He lied her down in the middle of the flower field.

"What kind would you like?" he asked, his voice uncharacteristically kind. Rin didn't answer. Thinking that she had possibly fallen asleep again, he sat down next to her and held her hand. Rin opened her eyes again.

With a weak voice, she softly spoke to him. If he was not a demon, he would be able to hear her. "I love you Lord Sesshomaru. You are everything to me. I want you to be happy, no matter what happens."

A lump rose in Sesshomaru's throat. No. She couldn't be. She was strong! "Rin, don't talk like that." He cupped her face and kissed her. She kissed him back and sighed.

Sesshomaru pulled back and almost missed the fact that the woods around them got deathly quiet. Almost. Nothing could be heard anywhere. It was then that he realized that Rin had stopped breathing.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru shook Rin with all his might, moving her back and forth and side to side. He tried to smack her in the face but that did nothing either. At a loss, he could do nothing but hold her. A few wet tears slid down his cheeks, but he did not care. It had been many centuries since he had cried. And this was the first that he cried for a good reason. His mate was gone. There was nothing left.

He gritted his teeth and howled to the moon of his loss. Miles away, Inuyasha heard and howled back, his grief also to be known to the world.

As Sesshomaru pulled away, a sharp intake of breath caught his attention, followed by the sound of vomiting. His Rin was alive! And vomiting!

Sesshomaru quickly swept her up in his arms and kissed her in the most passionate way he could muster, given his overwhelming emotions that he usually didn't present. He pulled back and looked at her. The lesions were gone! They had just vanished! And the scent of sickness was gone as well!

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. "Do you wish to go tell Jaken the good news or shall I?" Rin beamed. "I will!"

She tried to run off but failed, almost face planting if Sesshomaru hadn't caught her. "Be careful," he warned. "You haven't recovered yet." Rin nodded and walked next to Sesshomaru, him placing an arm around her waist.

When they got back to camp, Rin woke Jaken up. "Jaken, I'm all better now!" Jaken turned over. "That's good, Rin. Now go to sleep."

"But Jaken, we can be a family now! All of us!"

Jaken's eyes popped open. "F-family!"

Rin nodded. "That's right Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru and I will be mates now. And you and A-Un are going to be my brothers!" A-Un looked up and then laid its heads back down. Jaken would have none of it, however. "As if I would ever be kin with a silly human like-"

A rock came flying at Jaken's head, hitting him. Jaken changed his tune. "I will protect you as only a brother should. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to sleep…." With that, Jaken, with a lump on his head, fell back asleep.

Rin went over to sleep with her lord that had picked a place by the fire so Rin wouldn't get cold.

The next morning Inuyasha and Kagome arrived to their camp, surprised to see Rin alive. Rin was happy to explain. "Lord Sesshomaru thought I had died when I stopped breathing."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. "You had my mate blubbering the whole night and you're alive?!"

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. "Are you trying to make her apologize for being alive?"

Inuyasha blushed. "No, but…"

Rin thought of something. "Wait. How did you think I was dead in the first place?"

Kagome was the one to answer. "Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru's how of grief. He howled back and that's when I knew. He didn't have to tell me. I knew how dog demons are."

Rin blushed. She didn't know her lord was so stricken with grief. She leaned in to him and Kagome smiled at her. Kagome went on. "My experience doesn't sound nearly as bad as yours. I threw up, I was sweaty and feverish and felt like I wanted to die. But I was never close to death. I guess that's the difference between half-demon and demon blood." She hugged her half-demon mate.

Inuyasha turned. "I guess we'll be off then. Kagome just wanted to check if Sesshomaru was okay. But having you okay is a lot better." At that, he took Kagome by the hand and sped off.

Sesshomaru sighed. He would have to get used to having half-demons around. He didn't quite dislike them as a species anymore, but it was kind of awkward after hating them for so long.

Sesshomaru looked to Rin. "Would you like to come with me to the western castle as my bride?"

 **Me: What'd you think? Enough description? Enough heart attacks? No?**

 **Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: ….**

 **Rin: I liked it!**

 **Me: Of course you did, Rin!**

 **Shippo: Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter! It took me awhile to find ideas for this chapter!**

 **Inuyasha: Well, let's get on with it, then.**

 **Me: You're right! Disclaimer, please!**

 **Sesshomaru: Hmmf. She owns….nothing.**

"Master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru is late."

Jaken looked at the young woman questioning him from across the fire and snorted. "Lord Sesshomaru will get back when he gets back. Obviously, something is holding him up. He left to sort out his counsel so you would be welcomed with open arms in to the castle. Maybe his counsel has rejected you and he has decided to leave you after all!" Jaken shrugged but looked up when he saw Rin crying. He immediately saw that he had taken things too far. "Rin, Lord Sesshomaru will come back. He wouldn't leave me behind."

Rin smiled through tears at him, instantly forgiving him. She could never stay mad at Jaken. Jaken was her first real friend. And even though Jaken was mean to her, meaner than he should be, she would always forgive.

"Lord Sesshomaru has been gone for two weeks already," Rin said wistfully. "He was only supposed to be gone for a week. Oh, Master Jaken! What if something has happened to him?!"

Jaken snorted. "Silly girl! As if something could happen to Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin knew Sesshomaru wouldn't let anything happen but was relieved to hear it from someone else. She breathed a sigh of relief and rolled, closing her eyes. Sleep overtook the young woman that night, though her dreams were filled with images of a half-naked demon coming in to camp and sweeping her away.

Rin awoke with a start. The campfire was dwindling. Jaken was screaming. She had to scrunch down to keep from getting stomped on. All around her, deer after deer ran past her as if they were running from something. The noise of the hoof beats was almost unbearable.

Rin screamed as a deer ran in to her and knocked her on to her stomach. She curled in to ball as deer passed her and jumped over her, running from an invisible monster.

As the herd of deer thinned out, Rin became aware of furry creatures pouncing on her, chasing the deer. She steeled herself enough to peek out and was met with the faces of coyote demons. There must be hundreds of them, traveling in a pack and hunting those deer. It was a pure blessing they hadn't noticed her and Jaken yet.

Soon, the pelting of the warm bodies stopped and Rin slowly uncovered herself. She looked up to see that Jaken was covered in bumps and lying on the ground. But even scarier than that was the fact that she was staring in to the faces of at least ten angry coyotes that were surrounding the camp.

One of the coyotes grabbed Jaken's head and bit down, causing him to let out a screech. Rin got up and ran over to Jaken, pulling on his leg and away from the coyote, trying to get Jaken away from the creature. Jaken was being stretched out oddly. No one won the tug of war and Jaken finally snapped and flipped up in to the air, hanging on a low hanging tree branch, where he hung on for dear life, with the staff of two heads nowhere to be found.

And Rin was left alone with the coyotes surrounding her. One nipped at her heels and she squirmed backwards, right in to the jaws of another one. The coyote grabbed her by the arm and she screamed out in pain.

Blood pooled at the source of the bite park by the coyote did not relent. Another coyote came in came at her face while she use her other hand to try to force it away. It only managed to succeed at clawing at her face while two others grabbed at her legs.

Rin was in so much pain, everything was starting to go white. But she flashed back to the last time to Lord Sesshomaru and his last parting words to her. He told her "I love you. If I ever lost you, it would kill me. Don't die."

Rin gulped through the pain. She couldn't let Lord Sesshomaru go through the pain of losing her. She just couldn't. Using one last burst of energy, she punched the coyote gnawing on her arm and kicked the coyotes away.

Then, with as much speed as she could muster, and a trail of blood behind her, she took off with the coyotes hot on her trail. Rin had not always been a fast girl. But when she met Lord Sesshomaru, she had to learn to be fast so she wouldn't be devoured by demons and so Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't have to save her as much. Now, as a woman, she was much faster than she was as a little girl. But now, she was moving slower than she would like with her legs bleeding and her muscle exposed.

The coyotes were gaining on her quickly though she had gotten a head start. There were only four chasing her now as the others had stayed behind to wait Jaken out to see if he would come out of the tree.

Blood trickled in to her eye and she wiped it out but tripped on a branch as she did and hit solid ground. The coyotes were on her in an instant biting on to whatever they could. Rin thought of Sesshomaru again and pushed the hungry coyotes off of her, punching one hard in the jaw as she got up and ran on.

This time the coyotes were right on her tail, however, and the only reason they hadn't caught up yet was probably because they were already tired from chasing deer through the night.

One of the coyotes nipped at her heel and she jumped up and stomped on its head, causing the coyote to let out a whimper and all of the coyotes to fall back some.

Rin saw a river in the distance and with one more burst of waning energy, she started running toward it. The coyotes nipped at her heels again and she kicked up speed, kicking up dirt in the process and causing the coyotes to fall back again. She finally reached the river and was about to jump in when a coyote decided to jump on her back and maul her, causing her and the coyote to fall face first in to the river.

Blood flooded the river as Rin came up for air and the coyote drifted ahead of her. The rapids though were too much to take as she was swept along the river. Rin couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She could barely kick her feet enough to stay above water. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted, though she knew he was still back in his castle, she hoped somehow he would be able to hear her.

Somewhere out there, a demon smelled blood and headed towards the river. But it wasn't Lord Sesshomaru.

The rapids got faster and faster until it became apparent there was a constant roar in the background of Rin's screaming. Rin stopped screaming just for a moment just to notice that a waterfall was up ahead. She started screaming and begging for Lord Sesshomaru again as she tried to swim backwards and to shore. But that did no good.

Rin was pushed over the waterfall by the heavy water beating against her. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried out. She didn't hit the water though as she was caught in midair. Not by Lord Sesshomaru though. She was caught by a bat demon. And she was currently in the bat demon's claws! At first Rin thought she was safe. But then, the bat demon spoke. "You'll make a fine first meal for my children."

Rin turned green. She was going to become baby bat demons' first human meal! Rin did the only thing she could do in the type of situation she was currently in: she bit the bat demon. And it screamed. And she fell. She fell higher than she would have if she fell from the waterfall.

Rin screamed. She cried. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she called. That was her last cry before her foot hit the water and she entered at a diagonal angle, instantly breaking one leg. Sinking to the bottom of the well the waterfall had created, she lay there at the bottom.

Lord Sesshomaru had smelled Rin's blood. He was making his way back from his castle when he picked up the scent and didn't like how pungent it was. Sesshomaru had seen from a distance the bat demon try to make off with Rin. He seen Rin fall. He was close when she fell but not close enough for her to see him or for him to catch her. And he had heard that sickening crack of bone when her leg broke when she hit the water.

Lord Sesshomaru hit the water at an angle with a thunderous boom moments after Rin did and gritted his teeth as he flew to the bottom. He lifted Rin up and shot out of the water with a snap and landed on the shore in a second.

He lied the motionless girl gently on the ground. Sesshomaru stroked her cheek and Rin moaned. Her eyes popped open shortly afterward and she emptied the contents of her stomach beside her.

Sesshomaru held her hair back and then when she was done, he took her in his arms, careful not to touch the scratch and fang marks on her arms and face. It was obvious what happened. He could smell it all over her even through the "bath" she just had. Coyotes.

Sesshomaru pulled away and looked down at Rin's leg. It was definitely broken as the bone was poking through the skin. He would definitely have to take her to see Kagome.

Rin looked up at him. "Please….save….Jaken….milord…" After that, Rin fell asleep. Sesshomaru growled. She wanted him to delay her healing to save someone who could save himself? Well, he supposed he could think of it as getting revenge. Sesshomaru cradled Rin in his left arm while leaving his right hand free to do damage, careful to hold her leg as firmly as he could. He then leapt up the waterfall and towards the direction of Jaken's scent.

He found Jaken still in the tree with ten or so coyotes surrounding it. He took out his poison whip and slayed every last one of the coyotes. Jaken let out a sigh of relief and climbed out of the tree, only to see an unconscious Rin in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Rin!" Jaken didn't know what to say. He surely didn't want that to happen to Rin, especially after the girl had most likely saved his life! He picked up the discarded staff of two heads next to A-Un (who had gone off with Sesshomaru until this point) and bowed respectfully to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned and flew off with the young woman in his arms, leaving Jaken and A-Un behind.

Lord Sesshomaru landed with a flourish just outside of Inuyasha's house and waited respectfully for Kagome to come to the door. He knew his younger brother was inside and while he was growing to like him, he hadn't grown to respect him yet. Kagome on the other hand had earned his respect because of her constant advice and maintenance on Rin.

Inuyasha came to the door, took one look at Rin, and held open the door. Sesshomaru stepped inside to see Kagome cooking what looked to be rice.

Kagome turned around to smile at Sesshomaru but saw Rin, frowned and ran to set up everything. Sesshomaru set her an available bed.

Kagome quickly went over her body. "Could you explain what happened?"

"I wasn't there." Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha hostily. "But she smelled like coyotes when I pulled her from the river."

Kagome didn't say anything to that remark. She decided to change the subject. "It looks like I won't have to remove her clothes because the coyotes didn't through her clothes very much. Looks like it was just her arms, legs, and face. She must've fought hard." Kagome paused. "But her leg is broken. I don't think this was caused by the coyotes."

"She fell in to the water," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome nodded and straightened Rin's leg out, preparing it.

Kagome motioned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, come over here. I need you to hold her leg firmly while I push the bone back in and set it. Then I'll wrap it up."

Inuyasha walked over and braced Rin's leg, holding each side firmly down. Sesshomaru held Rin's hand but also held Rin's shoulder, pushing her down slightly, should she move.

Kagome used her thumb and forefinger to grip the bone and pushed it back in and causing Rin to wake up and scream, her back raising up and off the ground. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru having such a firm grip on her or Inuyasha having a firm grip on her leg, she would have been off the ground. The pain was like white lightning. Pain was shooting up and down her leg and it felt like it would never end.

When it finally did, her leg went numb and Rin was sweating, causing sweat to run painfully in to her open sores. Kagome wasn't done with her yet, however, and had to set about wrapping it up.

That wasn't so bad though. The leg was already numb by then. It was really like a buzzing feeling in her leg.

After Kagome was done, she checked the bite marks and scratches and put some herbs on them for infection. "There shouldn't be any permanent scarring, Rin. Not that I think Sesshomaru would mind."

After that, Kagome and Inuyasha left Rin to rest. Rin looked to Sesshomaru. "Is that true, my lord?"

Sesshomaru looked back to her. "Is what true, Rin?"

"Is it true that you wouldn't care if I was scarred for life?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "If you grew a second head, I would not care. Just more of you to love."

Rin smiled. She guessed that was his own roundabout way of answering her question.

It grew quiet and Rin got sleepy. Just before she drifted off, she had one more important question.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"…."

"What happened at the castle? Why were you delayed for so long?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "If you want the truth, I had to sort through old documents going to father's marriage to Izayoi to prove that a strong demon can betroth a human. Then, I had to take down one of father's old enemies to prove that I am stronger than father so I do not fall victim to human conflict like father did."

Rin let a tear fall from her eyes and sting her sores. "I'm…sorry….I'm making….trouble for you…"

Sesshomaru placed a kiss on Rin's forehead. "You never are any trouble. I am proud to do it….as your mate."

Rin smiled. Sesshomaru had just called her his mate. That meant he was proud of her. He was proud to be with her.

Rin was smiling as she drifted off to sleep. Sesshomaru rubbed her cheek, careful to avoid the sores on her face. She would be fine, but he really shouldn't leave her anymore. Who knows what would happen? He could have lost Rin today. No. Where ever Sesshomaru went, Rin should as well. There was now no reason to stop her. The castle was free to her now. But when she woke up he would have to ask if she would rather avoid the castle until she was healed. He could care less what she looked like but he knew she might be self-conscious in front of strangers, especially ones that served under him.

Sesshomaru looked at the sleeping girl. That conversation would have to wait until she awoke, whenever that would be.

 **Me: Short chapter, but I thought I just had to give you guys something! I felt bad I haven't been writing lately!**

 **Sesshomaru: …..**

 **Inuyasha: Yeah, what Sesshomaru said! So you decide to write crap instead?**

 **Me: It's not crap! At least, I hope it's not crap! It took me forever to come up with that!**

 **Shippo: Whatever…Review….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Sorry for the late update. I have been having trouble figuring out what to write!**

 **Inuyasha: Great. What now?**

 **Me: *glomps Inuyasha***

 **Inuyasha: Oof. Hey! Get off me!**

 **Me: Never! I love you! And you ask too many questions!**

 **Inuyasha: Let me go damn it!**

 **Kagome: *giggles* redwingedfalcon98 owns nothing but her love for us! *sigh***

Sesshomaru held Rin up and cautiously let her go, careful not to let her fall to either side of him. They had been practicing her walking on her wounded leg for a while but she didn't seem to be getting any better. Rin groaned in frustration as she took a step forward and fell to the side, Sesshomaru catching her as she went down.

Jaken moaned. "Stupid girl! Your leg is still broken! Why don't you just accept that and use that crutch the human gave you!?" By human, he was referring to Kagome, of course.

Jaken landed in the dirt as a rock landed on his head. Sesshomaru would let Rin try if she wanted to try, even though he knew it was too soon. She just wanted to walk to prove she wasn't weak. Even though it wasn't necessary, he would let her do it, if only so she could prove it to herself.

Rin picked herself up off the ground that Sesshomaru had set her on and tried again, falling once again the moment she put pressure on her leg, buckling at the pain.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said. "Take a break. If you don't let your leg rest, it will not heal." Rin's eyes hardened but she nodded anyway and took the crutch from him that he handed to her. He knew she would rather walk than be carried, although he personally felt safer carrying her. She was so fragile and yet so strong. She had been through so much since just the time that they began courting, most of which would have killed a mere human. But Rin was not a mere human. She was stronger than that. She was fast. She was smart. She knew how to escape. She knew how to escape from almost anything. And to call to him so he would hear her. To leave her scent in the area so he could track her. She had learned well about the nature of a dog demon.

And Rin wasn't afraid. She wasn't afraid of him no matter how bad he could be. She would come to him over and over with a smiling face and a beautiful laugh. She was more afraid of humans than she was of him! There were only select humans that she trusted at all. And all of those appeared to be friends of Inuyasha.

Rin reached the campfire and sat down, putting the crutch behind her and away from the fire. It was nicely made. Inuyasha had made it for her before they had left his house. He carved it out of solid wood and made it so it hooked under her armpit so she could more easily maneuver with it. She loved it; it was beautiful. But she wished she could walk without it.

It had only been a couple of weeks since she had left Kagome and inuyasha's house. She had told Sesshomaru she wanted to wait to go to his castle until she was completely healed. She didn't want to feel exposed with a broken leg and a scratched up face and mangled arms.

Rin's face was starting to look better but she still required herbs every night to prevent infection as the wounds were quite large. Her arms were almost completely healed. Her leg was the worse off, but it was probably because she wouldn't let it rest.

Sesshomaru sat by the tree closest to the campfire and sighed. He had asked Rin to stop not because he was too concerned but because there was a strong demonic aura coming toward them. He wasn't sure if it would steer clear of them or not, seeing as he exuded a strong demonic aura too. The demon was definitely weaker than him, but he didn't feel like putting Rin in danger.

Sesshomaru silently waited and the demonic aura continued its progress toward them. Making up his mind, he stood. He didn't want to leave Rin alone, not after his vow to never leave Rin alone again, but he didn't want to take Rin in to battle either, certainly not in her condition.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru turned to Jaken and A-Un. "Protect Rin. If one hair is out of place when I come back, you will die by Bakusaiga."

Jaken's eyes widened and he gulped. That would be a most torturous death indeed! Rin just looked at Lord Sesshomaru and cocked her head. "Lord Sesshomaru? Where are you going?"

Sesshomaru looked to Rin. It would be best not to lie to her. He sighed. "There is a demonic aura coming towards us. I'm going to go meet it." Without waiting for a response from Rin, Sesshomaru walked off, leaving Rin to worry about him.

Sesshomaru moved quickly through the trees and noted that the demonic aura had stopped moving. He wondered briefly if the demon did not wish to do battle or if it was just waiting for him.

He got his answer the moment he stepped out of the trees. He was in a graveyard of sorts, the likes of which he hadn't known was previously near the forest. It looked like a huge battle had taken place as there were skeletons and old swords everywhere. Gravestones littered the ground randomly.

In the center of the graveyard was a large, blue, one-eyed, ogre demon. He was larger than any ogre Sesshomaru had ever seen though. He was as large as a castle at least, though not as large as Sesshomaru's castle. Maybe a human castle. The ogre was heavily muscled and his muscles flexed as he let out a huge roar that shook the forest behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru decided that size wasn't everything and pulled out his Bakusaiga, preparing to slay the ogre where he stood. The ogre tried to make a grab for him but Sesshomaru dodged and slashed and the ogre's back and did….no damage.

The ogre seemed to grin as he threw a punch at Sesshomaru. If it would've been Inuyasha, it would've hit. But being Sesshomaru, he quickly recovered from the shock of his sword not working and went to launch another attack at the ogre's throat.

While the ogre threw another jab at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru dodged and drew his blade from left to right across the demon's throat, throwing it backward. Sesshomaru used his foot to propel himself off the ogre and settle on the ground.

The ogre backward to the ground in a heap. Sesshomaru humphed and began to walk away when the ogre groaned and began getting up, seemingly unscathed.

Sesshomaru turned back to the ogre and drew his sword again when a scream rang out and he was suddenly on the run. He didn't have to run far as the wolf that had kidnapped Rin was on his way to the ogre. He quickly slashed the wolf, killing him instantly. Jaken and Rin fell off of the wolf, Jaken hanging on to its tail, not letting it make off with Rin or Lord Sesshomaru would kill him!

Rin landed in Lord Sesshomaru's arms but the reunion was cut short as the ogre showed up behind him. "IS….THIS….YOURS…?" the ogre growled, pointing to Rin. Not waiting for an answer, the ogre went on. "YOU….KILLED…..MY….PET….NOW….I….STEAL….YOUR…..FOOOD!"

Sesshomaru huffed. It was hard to imagine Rin as his food. But the ogre was serious. So he put Rin down and turned to face the ogre. Jaken went over to Rin and shielded her with his own body.

Sesshomaru leapt up and stabbed the ogre in the eye, knocking it back. But as soon as he stabbed it, the ogre threw a punch at him, which he barely dodged. The ogre was faster than he looked. Sesshomaru tried to slash at him again but had to dodge as the ogre let out a burst of light from its mouth, making a hole in the ground. Sesshomaru noted to draw the ogre away from Rin if he had an attack like that.

Sesshomaru noticed the ogre's eye was turning red and his eye was fixed on Rin and Jaken. He turned quickly on his heel and got her out of there just in time. Jaken held on to Rin as they were flown away to safety. Sesshomaru had to set her down though when the beams of red light were making it too dangerous to fly.

He set her down and ran toward the ogre demon, hoping he could perform some kind of distraction while he figured something out. He pulled out Tenseiga this time and slashed the demon, hoping that it would be some kind of apparition. The demon showed no mark just like last time and Sesshomaru was still at a loss. He had to do something fast!

Back with Rin and Jaken, Jaken was trying to help Rin up. "Hurry up, Rin! You have to run! You're just getting in the way for Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin struggled to her feet. "Yes, master Jaken. But I can't run. I don't have my crutch!" Jaken paused. She was right. And he didn't have the staff of two heads. It was left behind when he grabbed ahold of the wolf's tail.

Jaken steeled himself. "Fine. You'll just have to use me." Rin smiled gratefully at him and put her hand on his head. "Thank you, master Jaken."

As the battle continued, they carefully snuck away in to the forest.

As Sesshomaru hacked and slashed at the ogre, he was a bit grateful to Jaken for taking Rin away. This way the ogre might not get to her.

The ogre let out a red beam from its eye and then threw a punch in behind it, knocking Sesshomaru to the ground. Sesshomaru got up off the ground and wiped off his cheek where the ogre had punched him. "Die," he said simply before going back in to the fray.

But as much as he tried, Sesshomaru kept being pushed back. Finally, the ogre started laughing at him. "DON'T…YOU….UNDERSTAND…? DEMON….SWORDS….HAVE….NO….AFFECT…ON….ME…!"

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened. Demon swords don't work on him? That would explain why his Bakusaiga did no damage at all. That's when Sesshomaru had an idea, although Sesshomaru detested it.

Sesshomaru bent down and picked up the best human sword he could find. It was still old and decrepit, but it would do for his purposes. Then he infused it with some of his yokai to make it stronger, stronger than any kind human material. Then he was ready to face the demon.

The ogre laughed at him. "DO….YOU…REALLY….THINK…YOU….CAN….DEFEAT….ME….?!" But the ogre's life was cut short as Sesshomaru's new blade was plunged in to its heart. It fell on to the ground with a boom and a rumble. Sesshomaru didn't say a word as he snapped the blade in half (so no one could ever use it again) and threw it on the ground. He walked off to find Rin.

He found her and Jaken hiding behind a tree, surprisingly about a half a mile from where they left. She looked to be exhausted so he carried her the rest of the way back to camp.

By the time he got back to camp, she was asleep in his arms. He gently laid her next to A-Un and on top of his mokomoko. She must be tired from having walked all that way on a broken leg. She was awfully strong for a human.

Sesshomaru headed for the nearest tree and sat down to rest. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Sesshomaru was awoken rather abruptly when something soft landed on his chest. He opened his eyes to find Rin there, hugging his body tightly. She was smiling up at him and he silently released one of his rare smiles back at her and hugged her back. Rin propped herself up on to his chest and caressed his cheek. She leaned in and kissed him softly. Sesshomaru returned the kiss sweetly at first, then more fiercely, more passionately.

Before Rin knew it, she was on the ground, her good leg being straddled by Sesshomaru all the while being ravished in the most amazing way possible. He moved from her lips to her mating mark, breathing in the scent of their entwined scents and kissing it. He then moved on to the base of her throat, scraping his fangs against it.

Rin moaned his name and Sesshomaru quickly shot hid head up to look back at Jaken and A-Un, still sleeping. Faster than Rin could catch up to what was happening, Sesshomaru was taking her deeper in to the forest. This was more for her than for him. He couldn't care less about them. But he knew she cared about her privacy, especially since that time Jaken caught them.

Sesshomaru gently settled Rin down in a bed of flowers and impatiently yanked her kimono off, nearly ripping it. The only reason he didn't is because he knew Rin wouldn't like it. Sesshomaru had given her that kimono and she always treasured the things Sesshomaru gave her.

Rin moaned when Sesshomaru kneaded her nipple while licking the other one. Her core was getting hot and she was beginning to need him. And he could smell it. And that excited him.

Using one finger, Sesshomaru unlatched his armor and took it off. Rin, eyes shining, removed his kimono for him. She ran her fingers over his chiseled chest and kissed his abdominals and his demon marks, making his spine tingle.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his pants and suddenly they were both naked. This was the fastest they had both gotten naked before. This was first time he hadn't been so careful about not wanting to scare her. And she wasn't scared now! She wanted him!

He went back to her nipples, licking and kissing them, with her moaning the entire time. She clawed at his back and whimpered when he went down to her belly button. He went lower and lapped at her heat, getting just a taste to savor for himself before diving in and giving her all the pleasure she could stand. He ran circles around her little rose bud and she quivered and shivered under him. She cried his name again and again until finally she came apart underneath him. She simply shattered under the might of his strong tongue and it was the best feeling in the world to her.

Sesshomaru lapped at her one more time, taking in all her wonderful juices before raising up and positioning himself in front of her entrance. As with the first time, it still hurt, but not as much and it began to feel good soon after. As he got faster and faster, Rin began to moan again, shouted his name to the heavens. It felt so good. He was hitting just the right spot. He got faster and faster and was starting to approach a demonic speed when Rin felt herself slowly begin to unravel again. "Oh! Lord Sesshomaru! It feels like I'm going to…um…" Rin blushed and Sesshomaru smiled for her. He hugged her and kept on going, making sure every thrust would make her feel good. "OH!" Rin unraveled and came apart underneath Sesshomaru. This was just enough to send Sesshomaru over the edge as well, her quivering insides tickling his quivering member.

Sesshomaru slowed to a stop and kissed the mate mark, then kissed Rin on the lips. Rin smiled up at him. "Rin loves you."

"I love you too," Sesshomaru replied back.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin on top of him and she hugged Sesshomaru. "My Sesshomaru."

"My Rin."

 **Me: So what'd you think? Kinda sucky?**

 **Inuyasha: Yeah, I think so too!**

 **Me: Hey! You of all people are not supposed to agree with me!**

 **Sesshomaru: ….**

 **Rin: I didn't think it was sucky!**

 **Me: Thanks, Rin!**

 **Kagome: Me neither!**

 **Me: Thanks!**

 **Inuyasha: Anyway, someone's gotta review….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I'm back for another update! Miss me? And I'm finally on time!**

 **Inuyasha: And you should get praise because….?**

 **Me: Hey, cut me some slack! College classes have been rough lately!**

 **Inuyasha: Hmmf!**

 **Me: Hah! You sound more and more like your brother all the time!**

 **Inuyasha: No I don't!**

 **Me: Heehee! I don't own anything. On with the story!**

A scream hit the air, causing Sesshomaru to turn on his heel and rush back to the bushes where Rin had run off to pee. It was farther in where he would have liked, but she was insistent that she wanted no one hearing her doing her business. Sesshomaru huffed, saying he could care less, but Rin was determined. Was this really going to cost her her life today?

Sesshomaru got there just as the large, white snake demon was tossing Rin in to its mouth. Sesshomaru sliced its head off with one slice of his clawed hand, catching Rin with the other arm as she fell from the snake's coiled grasp.

Once Rin had stopped shaking, he set her down, letting her reaffirm that she herself was alright. "Rin. You have an affinity for trouble," Sesshomaru remarked. Rin looked down, giving a guilty look. Wordlessly, he tilted her chin up. Once she met his eyes, he spoke more softly, less harshly. "You wouldn't be you otherwise. You do not trouble me. As long as I can always get there in time, I am…happy." He whispered the last word in her ear, letting it draw out. He had never said that he was ever happy before, even when he was little. He was always a quiet child. That was mostly because of his father and the court though. His father didn't have much time for him. He was always working. And the court was always a harsh place, not a good place to grow up. It was no wonder that he grew up to be the kind of person he was.

Rin closed in to kiss her lord, feeling completely better. He let her kiss him, hungrily returning it. She placed her hands on his face, then moved her fingers through his silky white hair. She clutched herself to him, reacting as hungrily to him as he did to her.

After mere moments, he pulled away abruptly, allowing her to catch her breath. He then planted one more small kiss on her bottom lip before standing fully up. "Let's go. The sun is setting." After that, Sesshomaru took, leading Rin out of the dense forest and in to the light. Rin could not tell before, but her mate was right. The sun was just above the horizon, showing off beautiful shades of orange, red, and yellow.

Rin smiled when she saw the fire had already been built. That meant it wasn't her turn to build it again. Jaken must have built it while she had went off to pee. Or Sesshomaru had told him to build it.

Rin ate her mushrooms that night and fell asleep by the fire. Jaken fell asleep a few feet away shortly after she did, a little snot bubble coming out of his nose, threatening to pop. A-Un made their way as far from the fire as possible and slept curled up in the short grass. And Sesshomaru, well, being Sesshomaru, took his stationary post by the tree closest to Rin, sitting on the ground with one knee up to his chin and the other sprawled out on the ground and his hand on his knee.

Sesshomaru didn't sleep that night. He didn't want to admit it, not to anyone, but he was a bit nervous about where they were heading. After listening to Rin's heartbeat for a few more minutes to check if she was truly asleep, he stealthily got up and walked over to where Jaken slept.

Normally, he would have kicked the small imp. But now was not the time to wake up Rin. And he certainly hoped Rin would not think this would be an act of betrayal on his part for what he was about to do. "Jaken," Sesshomaru called, just loud enough for the imp to open his eyes and stare up at his lord.

The imp's eyes widened but before he could speak, Sesshomaru drew a finger to his lips and looked over at Rin, indicating not to make a sound and of course, the why.

Jaken closed his mouth tightly. "Pack up camp," Sesshomaru said quietly and Jaken nodded, dowsing the fire and recovering all the essentials that were left out and putting them in to A-Un's side pouch. The last thing left out was Rin's blanket though and he didn't know if he should grab it off of her or just leave it. It had grown cold out and Rin slept with a blanket or Sesshomaru mokomoku when she chose to sleep with him. "Leave her alone," Jaken's lord said from behind him, surprising the imp, and almost making him cry out. Almost. He hastily bowed and seated himself on A-Un while Sesshomaru picked up the sleeping girl carefully, making sure not to wake her.

He then took to the air, Jaken and A-Un close behind him. He cradled the young woman in one arm, leaving the other arm open for possible enemy assaults. But luck was on their side. No enemies came. No demons dared trying to attack the lord of the western lands that night. And no one dared wake the sleeping one in his arms.

Rin dreamt she was flying with Lord Sesshomaru. She dreamt she was as light as a bird. She dreamt she could feel Lord Sesshomaru's heart beat as he held her. She dreamt they flew for a great while and then landed with grace. She dreamt she heard surprised voices, which almost pulled her out of her dreams right then and there! Then she dreamt she was laying on a very soft bed, but something was…wrong.

Opening her eyes and popping out of her dreams right away, Rin looked around. She was not at the campsite she once was at. No. She was in a beautiful, huge room on a lavish bed! Rin couldn't believe her eyes! She had never seen such luxury in her life!

Rin immediately noticed that the bed that she was on was absolutely huge and covered in white and red floral stitching. Catty corner to the bed was a desk with what seemed to be a mountain of papers. In the middle of the room was a table with what looked to be a glass with some kind of liquid and a paper with some writing on it. The room had two doors, one looked very ordinary, probably opening back up in to, where ever it was where she was being kept, and the other was made of glass and led to a very beautiful balcony.

Curious, Rin crawled off the bed and opened the window a crack and slid out to get a good look at where she was. It was then she realized she was in a castle. The huge stone walls were all around her, going up and up until she couldn't see the top. Below her was a beautiful garden fit for a queen. It had as many flowers as the eye could see. Rin came to realize that either she had been kidnapped by another lord with a castle, or Sesshomaru had taken her the rest of the way to his castle. Feeling a little hurt, she snuck back inside and sat at the little table where she picked up the note next to the cup with the strange liquid.

" _Rin,_

 _Drink this._

 _It will restore your energy._

 _Sesshomaru"_

Rin traced her fingers over Sesshomaru's name. She guess she had been feeling a little tired after finally recovering fully and then making the trek on her own two feet (most of the way) to the castle. She felt a little hurt that her mate would think she could not make it, or maybe be embarrassed of demons staring at them, as they walked in to the castle gates together, hand in hand.

But then again, that nagging feeling of wrongness appeared again soon after she finished her drink as it did before she had awoken. She soon discovered what it was. Sesshomaru was gone and he had not come to get her yet.

Rin got out of the chair she had been sitting in and made her way over to the door opposite the balcony. She opened it and peaked out. Nothing to extraordinary out here. Just a lavish hallway connecting to many other lavish hallways. No one in sight, she slipped out the door and went looking for Sesshomaru.

She went up and down many hallways, up and down and back and forth, looking for any signs of her mate. She came upon many doorways, and stopped to listen by some, but never had the courage to go inside any. The hallways all looked the same and before she knew it, she was hopelessly lost. Even if she wanted to get back to the room she first came out of, she wouldn't be able to.

A noise behind her made her almost scream and she turned around quickly, sighing in relief as it was a more-human-than-demon-looking-demon. He looked every bit human, but the spiky blue hair, golden eyes, and horns poking out of his forehead gave him away. He was wearing a black swallowtail cloak which covered a red and black kimono, outlined by dragons. He had a sneering smile on his face that gave Rin chills though, which told Rin not to be relieved just yet.

"Ah, what do we have here?" the demon said slyly. "Fresh meat? I don't know how you got in here, but you're not getting out now…" Rin trembled as the demon's claws and fangs extended and he crept closer to her.

Sesshomaru slowly walked back to his room, where Rin still slept, Jaken had his side, holding the papers that he had gotten from his counselors today. In a few days, Rin and Sesshomaru would have their marriage ceremony and she would be officially accepted as Lady of the Western Lands. And his Bride. It was just a formality but one all Lords and Ladies must endure. He would have to discuss it with Rin. Hoping she had awoken, he opened the door.

But the room was empty. Seeing the tea he had given her gone, he knew she would have the energy to explore the castle. He smelled the air, catching her scent that he had missed before, his mind on other things, and turned to head for the doorway. "Jaken. Stay here in case she comes back."

Jaken didn't hesitate to nod. Sesshomaru left the room with haste. He followed her diminished scent back and forth up and down halls. Knowing how many demons were carnivorous in his castle and still had not been introduced to Rin, he quickened his pace.

Rin took a step backwards as the demon advanced forwards. It was clear the demon was enjoying her frantic heart beat and the beads of sweat that were perspiring from her. He was loving all of it; her fear was arousing him. He took another step forward and she took another step back. But this time she knew she was doomed as she was pressed against the wall. The demon took another step forward. Then another. He was right in her face now, staring down at her with devilish eyes that were slowly turning red.

The demon growled and pulled back, ready to lunge for an all-out assault on the girl. Rin was deathly quiet, not wanting to give him reason to end it the hunt too quickly.

"Haru." Haru's eyes receded from red as he took two steps back and faced the demon he knew who had called his name.

"My lord," he said, "I had not heard you were back." Rin breathed a sigh of relief as the demon's face was not so close to hers anymore and she could finally breathe.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out, running to her lord, only to be cut off by Haru, who had stuck his arm out, preventing her from moving.

"I ain't finished with you yet, meat," Haru said menacingly. It was then that Haru felt a great tightening around his neck as Sesshomaru's right hand closed around it. He tried to struggle, but to no avail.

"I'd like to introduce you to my mate, Rin. Bow to her." Still struggling for breath and the lord's hand still around his neck, Haru bowed to the demon lord's mate, whom still stood shivering and back up against the wall.

Sesshomaru released the filthy excuse for a demon a bid him to leave, which he did quickly and cowardly. After the demon had left, Sesshomaru walked slowly up to Rin. He held out his arms slightly and Rin crawled in to them, excited to be in his loving embrace. He carried her back to their room in silence, calming Rin down the best he could.

Rin hadn't made it as far from their Rin as he had initially thought, with all of the twists and turns and double backs that she did and within minutes they were back within the confines of their chambers, previously only his.

He set her down on the bed and rubbed her back, an intimate spot that she liked to be touched. He rubbed in small circles along the small of her back, careful not to hook his claws in to her kimono. He could tell she was feeling better, so he soon let up, letting her settle down with her head in his lap.

They were quiet for a while, as Sesshomaru let his thoughts wander. He looked around the room. The room was rather quite bare, just the way he liked it: only the necessities. Now that Rin was going to be sharing this room with him, he would have to get some amenities for her, such as a mirror, make-up if she chose to wear it, and a wardrobe full of luxurious kimonos. Then, Sesshomaru thought of something that he hadn't thought of before: what if she chose not to sleep with him? She seemed perfectly comfortable sleeping by herself so what if she wanted her own chambers?

Sesshomaru decided, before the subject of the wedding, he must broach the subject of sleeping arrangements. "Rin. Is it your intent to sleep with me? Here?" Blunt and to the point.

Rin looked up at him and blushed. "No, my lord. That is, if you do not want me to…" Rin looked away but Sesshomaru stopped her face from moving and had her sit up.

"What makes you think this Sesshomaru does not want you sleeping with him?"

Rin turned a brighter shade of red. "I know how you like to be alone sometimes and I'm always with you in the day time so at night, I try to let you be. I know I have been selfish by wanting to sleep with you sometimes, but I've been trying not to be. And-"

Rin was interrupted when Sesshomaru put his finger to her mouth. "I always desire you with me, Rin. Especially when I sleep."

Rin gasped slightly then nodded, smiling. "Then Rin will sleep with you! Rin can stay here?" Sesshomaru nodded and she leaned in to him, closing her eyes.

He leaned in to her back, but knew the conversation wasn't over yet. "Rin, we still have other things to discuss." The young woman looked up at him with curiosity. "You are still alright with being my bride, yes?" Rin smiled and nodded so he went on. "Then we will be having a wedding. It's just a formality for the demons of my court but-"

Sesshomaru was caught off as Rin pounced on him, pinning him to the ground and causing him to let out a grunt. "Oh Sesshomaru! Thank you! Thank you! I've always wanted to have a wedding! I know, it was wonderful to mate with you, but having a wedding is my one dream that I'd never thought I'd ever have! And now I'm going to have it! All thanks to you!" This all came out of Rin's mouth in one big rush as she pelted him with kisses.

Apparently this meant more to her than he initially thought. He was happy that she was happy. The wedding wouldn't be just a formality anymore. It would be something his forever human woman wanted. And, as human as her needs were, he still loved her dearly. To think that this Sesshomaru could ever love something or someone so utterly and completely human.

Sesshomaru's thoughts were cut short as two guards burst in on the scene. Sesshomaru raised up, but Rin completely ignored everyone and kept pelting him with kisses anyway. The two guards lowered the pikes they were holding and looked at each other questioningly. Two dog demons, both tan and raven haired, obviously brothers.

"My lord," the one of the left spoke, "we heard noise coming from your room. It was very unusual coming from _your_ room, my lord." He put emphasis on "your" and Sesshomaru knew exactly what the young guard meant. Never before had he taken a female in to his room. They had probably thought his grunt earlier was from a fight in his room.

"I am in no mortal danger, as you can clearly see." The guards rubbed the back of their necks simultaneously. "This is my mate, Rin. She was the one who initiated the noise."

Rin looked up briefly and turned around to face the guards, waved to them through the blush that was appearing on her face and went back to nibbling on Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru would have smirked if not for the extra company in the room. When his mate was focused on something, she was focused. Then again, she could still be easily distracted, but he chose not to distract her right at the moment. What she was doing at that moment was perfect to him.

Sesshomaru slipped briefly out of his musings to notice that the guards were still there, standing at attention. "Leave," he told them further. He could swear that he had not seen no one leave quicker. Once they were gone, he turned his attentions to Rin, letting her lie on him once again. She kissed every inch of his face, nibbling on his lips and is ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Eventually though, his patience ran out and he turned held her in his arms and turned her over so he was on top in the middle of their bed. 'Their bed.' He liked the sound of that. He gently kissed her neck as he slowly opened her kimono, leading her in to bliss.

 **Me: Hah! No sex for you!**

 **Sesshomaru: ….**

 **Rin: I don't care! I just love my Sesshomaru!**

 **Me: Awwww! Rin, you're so cuuuuuuuuuutee!**

 **Shippo: *shakes his head* These people are crazy. I don't understand this grown up stuff. Review, please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: An early update after I watched too many Sesshomaru AMVs!**

 **Shippo: At least you're keeping busy…I think….**

 **Kagome: Oh, she's keeping busy, alright.**

 **Inuyasha: What's an AMV?**

 **Kagome and Me: Never mind.**

 **Inuyasha: Whatever. Secret language of the future.**

 **Shippo: Hehe! She owns nothing!**

"Must we have Inuyasha come? You know he will just end up saying or doing something stupid." Sesshomaru was adamant about keeping his half-brother away from the wedding. But Rin would none of it. If they were going to have a wedding, they were going to do it right. And since she had no family to attend, she wanted to invite the people that raised her in Sesshomaru's absence when he left her in Edo. That was a dark time for her and she wouldn't have gotten through it if it wasn't for all of them, especially Inuyasha.

You would think that Kagome would be the one helping her out of her depression, but it was actually Inuyasha that swore that he would hunt his brother down to the ends of the earth if he didn't make strict monthly visits. That had been just enough to get her by until Sesshomaru had asked if she wanted to return with him or stay in the human village. Naturally, she chose the former. She knew Inuyasha didn't know what she saw in his brother, but he knew enough to swear vengeance if he ever hurt her.

Besides, Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's half-brother. Shouldn't he naturally be at the wedding? "Inuyasha is your half-brother. He should be there. Besides-" Rin's voice went down to a whisper, "He was there for me when you left me behind." Sesshomaru turned his head towards her as they sat on the edge of their bed. He knew he had hurt her when he had left her. He had thought it was for her own good, but, even though he didn't like to admit it, he was wrong. Because of the way Rin was treated by humans, she would never trust them. And she would always be treated as an outcast because of the way she regards humans. If it wasn't for Inuyasha and his group, she would have been beyond miserable. But because of them, she was just miserable. The only reason she warmed up to them, he suspected, was because the group was full of demons, a half-demon, and humans that were tolerant of demons.

Rin wasn't just wanting to invite Inuyasha. She wanted to invite the entire band. Plus Kohaku. That meant trying to keep demons and humans from clashing while there was a wedding going on. Everyone had to be respectful. Sesshomaru sighed. He would concede to her needs. But he would have to have a meeting and A-Un and Jaken would have to be sent out with invitations. So much to do…

"Very well, Rin. Inuyasha may come. As long as he is well behaved." Rin smiled and hugged her husband-to-be. "Don't worry, my lord. Kagome will keep him in line."

"One more thing," Sesshomaru went on, "Kagome cannot use the beads of subjugation during the wedding. I do not want to hear about any demon women being felt up by a perverted monk during his stay. The demon slayer cannot loudly slap the monk during the wedding. The little fox shall do no fox tricks during his stay. Do we have an understanding?"

Rin nodded and smiled. "That's more than one more thing, my lord. I'll be sure to write that on the invitations though. I'll try to be a bit nicer about it than that."

Sesshomaru humphed and looked at the door where he heard a light tapping coming from. He bid whomever was knocking to come in and in stumbled Jaken.

"My lord! There are demons pressing against your borders! Do I have permission to send the guards?"

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin, who hadn't left the room in a while, and turned back to Jaken. "Rin. Would you like to come with me to check the borders?" Rin excitedly nodded her head and stood up, waiting for Sesshomaru to follow.

Sesshomaru lead Rin down several hallways and out the front door, over a huge stone bridge, and in to the awaiting forest ahead. Rin bounced excitedly behind him, happy to finally be free of the confines of the castle. Even though she loved it to death, as it was her new home, she longed to be able to go outside and roam around. Sesshomaru hadn't let her yet because of the danger of the demons that didn't know her yet. Now Sesshomaru was taking her on patrol with him. She was free to roam around and she felt safe, knowing Sesshomaru would protect her if things got bad.

There were few demons on the way to the border, and the ones that they did find, Sesshomaru sliced in half with his poison whip before they even got close. Rin was just starting to feel like they were travelling together again. She missed travelling.

Rin easily slipped up behind her mate and slid her silky hand in to his calloused, clawed one. He stopped and gave her a look before accepting it and continuing.

Once they got to what Rin could only guess was the border of Sesshomaru's territory, judging by the way he stopped and smelled the air, the demons had all but vanished. It was like someone had already gotten to them before they had even got a chance to.

"Show yourself," Sesshomaru said quietly, yet harshly, surprising Rin. Nothing moved from a few seconds. Then, there was a rustle in the leaves above them and out sprung Inuyasha himself.

"Inuyasha!" Rin exclaimed, letting go of Sesshomaru's hand and going over to hug her dear friend, causing Sesshomaru to let out a slow growl in the back of his throat, one that Rin could not hear but Inuyasha could.

Inuyasha returned the hug and shooed Rin back to Sesshomaru. "It's good to see you too."

"What are you doing on my borders, brother?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Kagome was worried about Rin." He blushed a little. "And I guess I sort of was too. We haven't seen you guys for so long. We were wondering how Sesshomaru has been treating you. Do I have to beat him up for you?"

The young woman smiled and grasped her mate's hand in hers once again. "He's been treating my like a queen! I could want for nothing! And here in a short few days, we're going to be getting married! I'm so excited!"

The red-clad half-demon was stricken with disbelief. He could hardly believe in the first place that Sesshomaru would mate with a human, but now Sesshomaru was planning to marry said human? Things were changing. Sesshomaru was changing. That little human changed Sesshomaru. Completely.

"Con-congratulations. I was honestly hoping that I got to beat up Sesshomaru, but this is even better news." Inuyasha put his fingers on his chin in deep thought.

"The best part is," Rin said, "is that everyone is invited. You, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and even Kohaku! I would invite Kaede but she's a bit too old to make the trip."

Inuyasha nodded. "Smart idea," he said, more to himself than anyone in particular. Kaede was getting on in years after all.

Sesshomaru interrupted the scene with some words of his own. "I will send A-Un with invitations when the wedding date is ready. Do you have an idea of where Kohaku and his demon cat might be?"

"The last time I saw them, they were heading for the demon slayer's village to clear it out and begin reconstruction. Kohaku's attempting to train slayers and bring the village to life again."

Sesshomaru nodded. "As you can see, Rin is fine in my care. You should be going before the guard finds you. The guard is trained to kill anything unwarranted within the borders and are unaware of what my…brother looks like."

Inuyasha slowly nodded his understanding and wordlessly disappeared in to the trees, much to Rin's dismay. She had hoped to get to spend some more time with him. Noting that Inuyasha must've slaughtered the demons at the border, Sesshomaru turned and walked away, leaving Rin to catch up.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she called after him. "Do you still hate your brother?" Sesshomaru stopped and looked back at Rin, taken aback by her question and causing Rin to run in to him. Rin peeled herself off of him and looked up at him, seeking his eyes. He stared back at her. He turned fully around until he faced her.

"No, Rin. I don't hate him. He irritates me by his lack of finesse and verbal skills, but that is easily overlooked. I used to hate him because he was a half-demon and because he was given Tetsusaiga and I was given Tenseiga and I didn't understand why. But now I know why. Tenseiga gave me the ability to save you. It gave me the ability to understand and to love. Now I am faced with the possibility of having half-demon offspring. Now, I have no reason to hate Inuyasha because my own children will be half-demons and I will have to accept that, no matter the cost. I can't say that I love him, but I don't hate him either. I merely find him livable."

Rin flashed her mate a beautiful smile and hugged him tightly, a hug that he returned equally, just tightly enough so he did not crush her. Just then, Rin's stomach growled and she blushed. "Lord Sesshomaru, may I go find something to eat?"

Seeing his borders safe, Sesshomaru nodded and went over and sat down by a tree, waiting for her return. It wasn't long before he heard a scream though, and he was on his feet in an instant, racing to where the scream came from.

Rin was in the middle of the river, splashing as she tried to stay above the surface. Sesshomaru jumped off the river's edge on one side, grabbed Rin by the wrist, and landed on the other side of the river, all in one fluid motion.

After Rin coughed up half of the river, she smiled up at him and blushed. "I saw fish and didn't know the river was that deep." Sesshomaru sighed and placed a hand on his face. "Always getting in to trouble, my Rin…"

Rin got up and started walking towards the very worried-looking Sesshomaru. "Maybe I could stay up if you were there to help me, my lord?" It was then that Rin charged her lord, pushing him in to the river. Okay, he let her push him in to the river. And she came tumbling after.

Sesshomaru came up out of the river, sopping wet. He was holding Rin's head up above the water, making sure water did not get in to her mouth. "Rin, sometimes you test my patience."

"If I tested your patience, you wouldn't have let me throw you in the river." Sesshomaru sighed. She was right. His mokomoko was soaked, his boots were soggy, his hair was drenched, but he was happy. He was happy just holding on to Rin's waste as she wrapped her legs around him.

She kissed him and he wound one of his clawed hands through her hair while keeping his other hand on her waist. This was pure bliss for him. He may be wet. She may be wet. But there was nowhere else he wanted to be.

 **Me: Done! Short chapter I know. Kind of fluffy at the end, though.**

 **Inuyasha: Ewww!**

 **Me: Review!**


End file.
